


We are Family!

by Burchy90



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Bellamy Blake, Cop Nathan Miller, Cop john Murphy, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Drama, F/M, Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Stalking, Unplanned Pregnancy, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burchy90/pseuds/Burchy90
Summary: "We aren't just friends; we are family," Bellamy said raising his glass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear up the ages for the characters.  
> Lincoln and Bellamy-27  
> Clarke, Raven, Miller, and Murphy-26  
> Monty and Jasper-24  
> Octavia-21

Bellamy was already late for work. He was racing to work pushing his 1998 Ford Pickup to the max to get there. He knew he shouldn't of stay out late last night, but it's hard to pass up going out for once. He has been working non-stop for months.

He listen to the radio to get mind off the time because he already knew he was late. His captain is going to rip him a new asshole. He speed into the parking lot and ran to the locker room to change.

He finally made it in there with time to spare. His partner, Miller and Murphy was in the locker changing.

"Yo man. Why so late?" Miller asked while he was getting his jacket straight.

Bellamy was grabbing his uniform and bullet proof vest, "I went out last night." He took his shirt off. He saw in the mirror the scars on his body that he got on the job and in the military.

"You never go out old man." Murphy said.

"Well I went out this time. My sister told me that I need to have fun for once in my life." Bellamy said while pulling on his vest. He took his pants off and slid on his slacks.

"She is right. You never go out. I don't think I have seen you go out since you were in the military and that was 5 years ago." Miller said putting his gun in his holder on his hip.

"Well...She also set me up on blind date," Bellamy said.

"Whoo big blake. You letting your sister pick your dates now." Murphy said looking surprise at Bellamy.

"She won't leave me alone about dating. She thinks I'm going grow old and alone one day." Bellamy said button his shirt up.

"Well, I can't blame her. You haven't been on date in awhile." Miller said walking toward Bellamy. He put his hand on his shoulder with a big gin on his face. "So, how was the date that your little sister pick for you?"

Bellamy took a big sigh. "It was terrible. The girl is 19 years old that has no idea what she wants to do with her life. She couldn't even stop touching me. I know I'm hot but there is something called personal space."

Miller and Murphy laugh.

"Do even know her name?" Murphy asked while still laughing.

"I think her name was Roma," Bellamy said looking confused. He really couldn't remember the girl name. He didn't really want to know it.

He was a 27 years old cop and he really didn't want to date or sleep with a teenager. He might be the king of one night stands but he has his boundaries. His sister is even older then the girl. He still don't know why he sister set him up with her.

"Blake!" Miller yelled standing near the door. "Let's go or Captain going to have both of our asses."

Bellamy walked right behind him to the their cop car. They climb in and head to the south side of town.

Bellamy knew the street too well. His mother and sister use to live in the most dangerous part of the city. He watch over his sister when she went to school or to a friends' house. His mom always taught them to get good grades and get out of these streets.

Bellamy got accepted to Harvard but had to turn it down. His mother died the summer before he was suppose to started college. He join the Army the next day after the funeral. He had to make money to take care of Octavia. She is the only family he had. His father left before he was even born. His mother and father was 16 years old when they found out Bellamy was coming. His mother found out when she was about three months pregnant that his father been cheating on his mother the whole time.

The stories that his mother told him about his father was he was a dead beat and a cheating asshole. He even told his mom that he didn't even know that Bellamy was his kid. His mother was a virgin when she got with his father. His mother knew that was last straw and she drop out of school. She started to work to provided for him. His mother loved him but he could see that she was heartbroken.

He was thankful that she meet somebody one day. He was six years old. He saw the man made his mom happy. After while, Everything was going good until he walked in the bathroom one day and saw the man putting a needled in his arm. He came toward him and slap Bellamy's face hard that he flew across the room. His mom came running. She told him to leave. He slap his mom than left. He felt bad because he broke his mom's heart again.

 About two months later, His mom found out she was pregnant with his sister. She told him on the day his sister was born that "your sister; your responsibility." Ever since that day she was his first priority. He put his life on hold for her.

"Yo Blake, You still here." Miller asked him never stop looking at the road.

"Yea, I was just thinking about my life in the streets." Bellamy said looking out his window.

"Yea, I know you are thankful you are out of the south side."

"These streets made me the person I am today and not in a bad way."

"I just thought after you got out the army you would marry a girl and have about two kids by now."

Bellamy smiled, "I really never thought about having a family."

"Come on man. You will find somebody to settle down with one day."

Bellamy just laugh. "What time is it Miller?"

"8am"

"You want to get some coffee?"

Miller looked at him with a smirk. "You just want to see a certain blonde that owns a coffee shop."

"No, I just need some caffeine this morning," Bellamy lied.

"Whatever man," Miller said with a smirk on his face.

They turn toward the interstate to go downtown.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bellamy and Miller got out the SUV. They walked toward the door. Bellamy smells the coffee right away. The place looked packed. It was also 8am and people are heading to work. He looked over toward the counter and saw a certain blonde. She was helping out the girls with the rush.

Clarke bought the coffee shop with her inheritance from her father. She always love "Java" since she was teenager. The owner was sailing it. She wants to do something for herself that she bought the coffee shop. She bought little antique stuff around town at yard sales and auctions. She made it look like you are back in time.

He always looked up to her for running a business and going to school for pre-med. Her mom always wanted her to be a doctor but Clarke wanted to be her own person. The coffee shop let's her be that.

"Hello, Welcome to Java. What can get you?" the brown hair girl cashier asked them. She looked at Bellamy and he gave her smile to be nice. She smiled back.

Miller finally spoke up, "I want the French vanilla latte." He looked at Bellamy.

"I want to get a black coffee with two shots of espresso please."

"Wow Blake. What kind of night did you have?" Clarke said while walking toward them.

"Oh my sister didn't tell you that she set me up on a blind date," Bellamy said rolling his eyes.

"Actually, Lincoln did." Clarke said with a smirk on her face. She looked down and laughed. "How did it go?"

"I think you know how it went, princess," Bellamy said with a smirk on his face. He just watched her shake her head and had the biggest smile on her face.

He couldn't stop staring at that smile. Clarke's smile will always make him weak in his knees.

"I know Blake. I just have to give you a hard time about it." Clarke said while grabbing a cup and helping the girls make coffee.

Miller finally broke the silent between the two, "Hey, Are still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Of course. We never miss a family dinner unless somebody is dying." She handed Miller his cup of coffee and the brown hair girl handed Bellamy his with her number on it also. Bellamy just smiled.

"Well I guess I see you at 7pm at your place princess."

"I will see two there. Stay safe."

"Always."

They were walking back to the SUV. Miller looked at him with smirk when he was unlocking the door. "What?"

Miller shacked his head. "Nothing man; nothing at all" Miller said while getting in the truck.

He started the car. They head back to headquarters.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^

Clarke race home get to cooking her famous lasagna for their weekly "family" dinner. Ever since high school they try to get together to see how everybody is doing and what they are up to. Usually Bellamy or her make the food, because nobody in the group knew how to cook to well.

She got the pots out to cook the noodles and the sauce. She got the big pan out to be ready when the noodles and sauce were done. She grab the bread out the frig and preheat the stove. She was racing around the kitchen until she heard the door close.

"Hey Clarke." Raven said laying her book bag on the counter. "It smells good in here."

Raven sat on the bar stool and watch her cook. Raven worked at the local auto shop. The girl a genius with computer that Bellamy and Miller even use her to hack stuff off the computer for them for work.

"Why don't you put your stuff in your room instead of my kitchen." Clarke demand while not even looking up from the stove.

"Yes mom," Raven said while grabbing her bag. Clarke just smiled.

Raven has been Clarke's roommate since college. When Raven graduated, They decided to get an house together. They have been best friends since kindergarten. Raven's mom was a drug addict. Raven got a scholarship to a private school were Clarke was going. Raven finally got away from her mom's house and got her own life.

"So, who is all coming." Raven asked sitting on the stool she left a minute before.

"Everybody. You know nobody misses family dinner."

"I don't know. Octavia has been missing them lately." Raven pointed out.

Clarke thought about it for a minute. Raven had a point because Octavia has been distancing herself from the group lately. They have been close when they were in college,  _now_ she hardly see her.

"Maybe she will show up and come," Clarke said draining the noodles. 

"She has been a real bitch lately, but it on another level."

Clarke was placing the noodles, sauce, and cheeses in the pan. "You know she set up her brother with a 19 year old girl last night."

Raven's mouth dropped. "OH MY GOD. What was she thinking? Bellamy is 27 years old not 21."  

"I don't know. I have no idea what was her plan there but she needs to do her math better."

Clarke finish up the lasagna and put it in the oven. She started on the bread next. She put it on a cooking sheet.  

"How did you know about the date any way? I thought you and Octavia weren't speaking."

"Lincoln told me about it this morning at the coffee shop and Bellamy told me little bit about it."

"I love how Lincoln is talking you but Octavia isn't" Raven asked while opening her book. "You know I _will_ find out what is going on with her."

Clarke was finishing up when Monty and Jasper rolled in the door. "Hey Guys." She hugged them. "Can yall get the table ready please?"

"Yes," They said unison.

"Is everybody going to be here tonight?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think Octavia will be here...again" Clarke told them.

"Well her lost," Monty said.

They got everything on the table before Murphy and Miller walked in. "The party is here," Murphy yelled.

Clarke just shook her head. "Miller, Where is Bellamy?"

"He went to his sister to pick her up, I think."

"Oh. I thought she wasn't coming." Clarke said with a confused look.

"I don't know. Bellamy just told me that he was going pick his sister up and that was it."

"Okay."

Everybody was ready to eat but they were still waiting on Bellamy to get there. Clarke was going give him 15 more minutes to get here before they dig in the food.

Finally after 10 minutes, Bellamy strolled in the front door. "Sorry guys. I got held up."

Clarke notices that he didn't have Octavia with him. "Where is Octavia?"

Everybody looked at Bellamy. "She is at home. She said she didn't feel good."

"Pshhh! I know that is lie." Raven said grabbing a plate.

Clarke could see Bellamy was hurting. She knew something was going on but she knew it wasn't the time or place for her to ask.

They all grab a plate and sat down at the big wooded table that they all brought together. When they bought the table they promise each other that will have a family meal together every week. They kept that promise since then but _one_.

Bellamy stood up. "I want everybody to raise their glasses and let's do a toast." Every body raised their glasses. "We aren't just friends, we are family"

" _Family_!" Everybody said in unison.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter twice because I lost the first draft of it. I hope you enjoy.

Clarke had a long day at the hospital. She just got done doing another 12 hour shift in the ER. She is only working in the ER for her residency than she is going to be an OB. She wants to work with women through their journey through motherhood- the good and the bad.

She lay the pizza box down on the counter. She looked around and saw the house was dark and quiet. She knew Raven was at work still. Raven has been working late lately. Clarke thinks it more about a guy than the money.

Clarke went to her bedroom and turn the shower on. She looked in the mirror. She just thought about all that has happen in the ER today. Some days are good and some days are bad but she loves what she does. Her mother wanted her to be surgeon. Clarke knew where heart is when came to her career. Today was a bad day in the ER because a little girl came in after being in a car accident with her parents. They tried everything but they lost her any way. Clarke just cried in the shower that her tears and the shower water mixed together. She knew she had to let it out.

She turn the water off and got dress. She went into the kitchen to grab her pizza and a drink. She walked back to her bedroom to watch some TV before bed. She knew she had to eat something but she was so tired. She heard the back door close. Her head shot up.

"Raven?" Clarke called out. She was waiting on a responds. Her heart was started race until she heard a voice.

"Nope, but somebody better looking," Murphy yelled out in the hallway. He walk into her room and sat on the bed.

"Murphy, you scared me half to death." Clarke said sitting back and getting her heart under control.

"Come on Clarke, You have three friends that are cops, two friends that are FBI agents, and a roommate that use to be firefighter. I think you are the safest person in this city."  Murphy told her. He lay back on the pillows and put his arms behind his head. "So, what are we watching?"

Clarke turn to look at him, "I was going watch something but I didn't know it was going to be a _we_."

"Come on Clarke, Everybody else is busy tonight," Murphy told her.

"Really?" Clarke asked with an attitude. "Where is everybody at then?"

"Well, Bellamy and Miller are working three shift tonight, Monty and Jasper are in D.C., and Raven; of course, you know is at work. So here I am."

"Lucky me. What about Octavia?" Clarke asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Clarke you know Octavia and I have never got along. Also she has been MIA lately with the group. I do understand she is the youngest but she use to hang out with us." Murphy told her.

Clarke swallow, "I agree but I have no idea what we did to her. Bellamy looked hurt when she didn't come to dinner last week."

Murphy licked his lips before speaking, "I have an idea why he was hurt but you have to promise me that you will not tell anybody."

Clarke nodded, "You can trust me."

"Bellamy would kill me if he knew I told you this but I think you should know." He took a breathe and continue. "He went over to pick her up for dinner. They got argument about Bellamy settle down and have family of his own. She think he wasting his time pinning over somebody."

Clarke looked at him and she was trying figure out who would Bellamy would be pinning over. "Who do she think pinning over?"

"Seriously Clarke? You have no idea who Bellamy is pinning over." She shook her head no. "Wow Clarke. You are so blind."

Clarke just looked at him  with confusion because she no idea who it was.

"Clarke, Bellamy has been pinning over you for years."

Clarke eyes open wide. She try to think over the years and see if Bellamy treated her more than best friend. She had thought he did the same stuff that he did with her but also did with everybody else. Was she really that blind that she didn't see it but Murphy saw it.

"I had no idea Murphy."

Murphy looked at her with his eyebrow up, "Wow Clarke."

Murphy took a breathe and continue the story, "Anyway, He told her that she was wrong. He didn't want to settle down yet because he still dealing with PTSD. He is afraid he would scared or hurt somebody if they are near him."

Clarke was surprised that she never knew that Bellamy had PTSD and he never told her. She isn't surprise that Bellamy had it because he did two tours in the army and he was also a cop. He has seen things that some people will never see in their lifetime. She learn all about PTSD in school. She would thought he come to her for help because she knew everything about it by being in pre-med. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Clarke, He wants to take care it on his own. He didn't want you look at him any different." Murphy sign, "I have seen it first hand. When he come back from his second tour. I was sleeping then I heard Bellamy yelling. I jump up went to his bedroom. He was flinging his arms every where. I run over to him. I try to wake him up. His eyes open wide and his hand grab me by the neck. He pushed me toward the wall. I kept on saying his name but he couldn't hear or see me."

Clarke was shocked to hear that Bellamy did that Murphy and nobody knew about it. She sat there and listen while Murphy went on with the story.

"He finally let me go. He kept on telling me sorry and to never tell anybody. It is also the reason he doesn't let anybody stay at his house. He is scared that he will hurt them or they would find out about it. He probably going to kill me when he finds out I told you. So you have to promise to not tell him that I told you."

She nodded at him yes. She knows Bellamy is stubborn when come to getting help for himself. "What did Octavia say about?"

Murphy shook his head, "She didn't believe him. She think he is making it up. They argued over it for at least a hour."

Clarke blinked really fast because she is shocked that his own sister doesn't believe him. "What is her problem?"

Murphy just smiled, "I have been trying to figure that out for awhile. What happen to you two?"

Clarke had to think about it, "She just stop talking me one day. I asked Lincoln what is going on with her and he told me that he had no idea either."

Murphy just looked at her trying figure it out too. "Well, her lost. I still mad at her for no believe her brother. I know she is young but he is telling her that he has a serious problem and she doesn't even care."

Clarke nodded at him. "We can't help somebody when they don't want to get help themselves."

Murphy nodded, "So what are we watching?"

Clarke just smiled and they flip through the channels. Clarke was still thinking about what Murphy said to her. She would love to know what is really going on Octavia. She wants to help Bellamy but she going take Murphy advice and wait for him to come to her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy got to work little late. He didn't sleep much the night before. He hasn't been talking to his sister since last week. He doesn't understand why she don't believe him. He really didn't need his job finding out. He wants to deal with it on his own.

He got in the squad room. Miller was sitting at his desk working on paperwork that he has been putting off for weeks. Bellamy looked toward Kane's office. He saw about five people in the room talking to Kane. Bellamy knew something is going on because he can see Kane getting mad.

"Miller, What going on in there?" Bellamy asked pointing with his head toward Kane's office.

"I have no idea. You know Diana Sydney was elected last night as the mayor Arkadia." Miller told Bellamy.

"Shit, She going make life living hell. She doesn't care about the poor. She is more worry about the rich." Bellamy told miller while laying back in his chair with his arms cross in front of his chest.

"You have a point but there nothing we can do about," Miller told him.

Bellamy looked over and saw them coming out Kane's office. They were following Kane.

Kane was standing in the middle of the squad room. "Can I get everybody attention? I know some of you have heard that Diana Sydney won the mayor election yesterday. Her first job is to clean up the police department. I want to introduce you to your new recruits that will watch over ya'll and make this department run better. Charles Pike, Shaw Gillmer, Echo Azgeda, and Dax Zinck will be working with you for now on. I want to announce that I will be stepping down has captain. Captain Terry Shumway is your new captain and boss. I hope you all will show them the respect that you show me all through these years. Thank you." Kane walked back to his office. Bellamy knew this isn't a good thing.

Shumway walked in the middle of the room. "I want to thank Captain Marcus Kane for the introduction. I hope you can always come to me with your problems and concerns. I will be looking through everybody files. Everybody will be getting new partners next week to work with. Our goal here is take care of slackers and make our streets safer." Miller and Bellamy looked at each other because they have been partners since they were rookies. "I hope we make Mayor Sydney goals happen. Thank you." He walked over to the new recruits.

Bellamy let out a big sigh. He saw the new women recruits walk over to him.

"Hey handsome," She told Bellamy while giving him a look down. "I was wondering if you want to show me around since I'm new here."

Bellamy gave her smirk, "I think I'm good." He walked away. He went to the bathroom. He had to get some air. He splash some water on his face and looked up to the mirror. He knew it isn't going to be easy. He knew Shumway is kissing Sydney's ass. He also knew that don't want to make the city better.

He felt a hand on his shoulder that pull him out of his thoughts. "Hey man, are you good?" Miller asked him.

"Yea, I just had to get out of there for little bit. You do know they don't want to make the street safe, they want to destroy them."

Miller nodded at him, "I know man but we can't do anything about it."

"For now. Let's get back in there before they send a search party on us," Bellamy told Miller smiling at him.

They walk back in the squad room. He saw Kane was gone and Shumway is seating at his desk now. Bellamy gave out a big sigh. He is going figure what is going on around here.

 ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Clarke was been working on her patients' files before goes home. She worked over her 12 hour shift that she was scheduled for. She knew she need to finish up her work before going. She had busy day in the ER. She had a four car pile up. Two of the people were sent to the OR and the other were fine.

She kept on thinking about what Murphy said still run through her mind. She didn't know Bellamy felt like that toward her. She tries to remember everything between them over the years. She must of be blind for her not to notice that.

"Doctor Clarke," a girl yelled her name.

Clarke turn to face the voice that called her. "Yes, Emori," Clarke said while closing up her files.

"A man needs stitches and he was asking for you to do it, " Emori told her.

"Okay, Show me the way," Clarke said following Emori to the man.

Clarke just stop and her eyes were wide open. She was starting to have a panic attack.

"Doctor Griffin, Are you okay?" Emori asked while her hand was on Clarke's back.

"Emori, You have to get somebody else for him. I got to go," Clarke told her. Clarke ran through the hospital until she got outside. She put her hands on her knees and try to catc breathe. She grab her phone and she called Raven.

" _Hello Clarke,_ " Raven said.

"He was here. He asked for me," Clarke said trying to catch her breathe.

" _Clarke are you okay? Who are talking about?"_ Raven said with worry in her voice.

"Emerson."

" _Oh my god. Are you okay?,"_ Raven said in shock.

"I'm fine. I thought he was locked up."

" _I did to. You think Bellamy knows?"_

"I have no idea. Why was he here in my hospital and ask for me pacifically," Clarke said.

_"Clarke, he trying to get to Bellamy for getting him locked up in the Army. He knows your are Bellamy's weakness besides his sister"_ Raven told her.

Clarke thought about when Bellamy was in the army. Emerson try to kill Bellamy. Emerson got dishonorable discharge from the army and went to jail for attempted murder.

" _You need to tell Bellamy,"_ Raven said.

"No, I don't want to worry him." Clarke told Raven.

" _He needs to know that Emerson is out of jail."_

_"_ I will tell him that Emerson is out but nothing else."

" _Okay Clarke. I hope you know what you are doing."_

"I do. I'm heading home. I will see you at home."

" _Okay, stay safe"_ Raven said than hung up.

Clarke went to her locker and grab her stuff. She walked to her car. She kept on looking around and seeing if she sees anybody around her. She got into the car and lock it. She looked around and then started the car. She drove off toward home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments. Please comment for any feedback. I enjoy reading them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy! :)

Sundays is always a fun day to catch up with things. For Clarke, She loved Sundays, For one the coffee shop is closed and two, she rarely had to work at the hospital on Sundays. She looks forward to stay home all day in her PJs.

She had to music blasting on her phone. She sliding around the kitchen in her socks, pjs and t-shirt. Clarke had a motto 'No bra No problems'. She cleaning up the dishes from the night before. She was planning on spending the day getting stuff done around the house since she had some down time. Also Raven will be working  all day ,so Clarke will by herself all day.

She is still thinking about the other night when she saw Emerson. She couldn't believe he was out of prison. He was a dangerous man. He was going to kill Bellamy in cold blood three years ago. She remember when she found out about it. Octavia was freaking out when she got the call that Bellamy has been attacked by a fellow soldier. She was so scared for Bellamy. He trusted the men he worked with.

She still doesn't know why Emerson went after him. Bellamy doesn't talk about it. She knows it still bothers him. She was scared to tell him about Emerson. She doesn't know how he going to react when she tells him.

She finished with the dishes. She started the laundry. She was so behind with washing her clothes ,that she was actually running out of clothes. She was starting the load until she heard her go phone off. She slid on the floor to her phone. She looked at it and she had text message from Bellamy.

**Bellamy Fucking Blake: Hey, I know it's your day off but can I borrow your washing machine. Mine decided to stop working on me.**

**Clarke: Sure. I guess it was tried of you being an asshole to it.**

**Bellamy Fucking Blake: cute. I be over there in 20. I need uniforms for work.**

**Clarke: I will see you then.**

Clarke kept on cleaning. She really didn't care what she looked like right now. She was wiping down the bathroom when she heard a knock. She walked to the door. Bellamy was standing there with his basket of laundry.

"You know you could of just walked in. Everybody else comes in without knocking." Clarke said closing the door behind him.

"Princess, you know that my mom taught me to be gentlemen." Bellamy said with smirk.

"Ha!" Clarke said leading her head back when she said it, "You are funny Blake."

He just rolled his eyes. "You want me to started mine laundry after yours is done?"

"Yea," Clarke said while picking up stuff around the living room.

She grab a bag of chips and soda and sat down on the couch. She looked at Bellamy and he had the biggest smirk on his face. "What?"

"Nothing princess." Bellamy said walking toward her. He sat beside her. "What are you watching?"

"ER, Of course."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't get enough of it when you work?"

"Never." Clarke said with a smile.

They started to watch the episode. She saw in the corner of her eye, she saw him really getting into the episode.

"Is the ER really like that?"

Clarke just smiled, "Yes but less drama. Is your job just like Law and order?"

He chuckled, "No, worse." He smiled just shacking his head.

"What Blake?"

"My job isn't like a show. I see things that people will never see in their lifetime.  I want to protect people and make the streets safe."

Clarke has always knew Bellamy want to be cop since he was teenager. He lived in the south side, the dangerous part of town, all his life. He is the best for the job.

"I know you will and you are the best for the job. You have a big heart." she said smiling.

"I don't know if that will happen with Sydney has mayor." 

"True. I still don't know how she became mayor, " She said. Diana Sydney is cold hearted women. She cares about herself. Diana has been to Clarke's mother's charity balls. She just went there to show her face. She never gave money for any of the charities. She doesn't want to help the poor people in south side.

"Oh well, She going to make my life living hell." Bellamy said. She can see he is pissed about her being his boss.

She doesn't know if this was the best time to tell him but she knew she had to change the subject. She took a big sigh, "I saw Emerson."

He looked at her. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was open. He just looked at her before he speak. "Where?"

"He was at my hospital to get stitches and-," She took a deep breathe, "He asked for me pacifically."

"What? Did he hurt you?" he asked in concern tone.

"No. I never saw him I-", She swallow, "I ran off."

"Clarke, if you see him again. Call me. I don't know what he has plan but-" ,He looked down and swallow that she saw his adam's apple move up and down,  "I can't lose you and I will never forgive myself if he hurts you to get to me."

"Bellamy-," before she could say anything else. His lips was on hers. She couldn't believe it at first then she lead into it. She put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her tighter toward him. She started to moan in his mouth. His tongue licked her bottom lip. He lay her on the couch. He was on top of her. He slid his hand under her shirt. He grip her one of her breast. He kissed down her neck and she moan when he started pitching her nipple. They were in their own little world until they heard somebody clearing their throat.

They looked toward the kitchen. Raven was lean against the door flame with her arms cross in front of her with the biggest smirk on her face. They knew they were caught and they couldn't get out of it.

She said the first thing that came to her mind, "Hey Raven, Bellamy's washing machine broke so, he borrowing ours."

Raven just smiled and shacked her head while she walked off.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bellamy was looking out the window of the squad car. His mind was everywhere. He couldn't stop thinking about the day on the couch with Clarke. He couldn't believe he did that. He couldn't denied that he love how it felt. He wanted to be near her all the time and never let her go. He hasn't talk to her about it. He hopes she felt the same way as him.

He thought about more on what his sister said about him pinning over Clarke. Maybe she was right ,but he couldn't have relationship right now. He had to slay his demons first.

He also thought about Emerson. He couldn't believe he was out of jail. He hated the fact that he went to Clarke's hospital and ask for her. He was worry about her more because Emerson could just walk into the hospital. He can get close to her and their nothing Bellamy could do about it. He couldn't always be there all the time. He wish he could be.

"Did you hear that Emerson is out of jail?" Bellamy asked Miller.

Miller turn toward Bellamy in shock. "What? How that motherfucker get out of jail?"

"For good behavior," Bellamy said breathing heavy.

"Shit. How did you find out?"

"Clarke told me," Bellamy said curling his hand into a fist.

"How did she know?"

"He came to her hospital to get stitches and ask for her."

"What the fuck? Did he do anything to her?"

"No, She ran off and didn't see him."

Miller shook his head, "Don't do anything crazy Blake. I know you love Clarke but she can handle herself."

"Miller, I have to protect her. It is my fault that he is after her in the first place." Bellamy looked away. He swallow hard, "I can't lose her."

Miller reach over and put his hand on Bellamy's shoulder, "You won't man."

They were heading toward the south side. People were laying in the street. The shelters get fill up real quick in the winter. He remember when he was 4 that his mom and him had to stay in one for a few days before the government help them out.

The dispatcher came in, " _All Poilis units, requesting assistance for a gang shooting on fourth and Trikru."_

Bellamy grab the radio, "Blake and Miller, Roger, show us en route."

_"Miller and Blake, roger."_

They turn the siren on and race to the destination. When they got there, there was three people was on the ground. There were shots coming from a window and a black SUV. Miller slammed on brakes. Bellamy grab his gun. He had pointed to the SUV.

They got down beside the squad car. They used it has a shield. Bellamy pointed his gun toward the SUV. The SUV back up into the squad car that Bellamy had to jump away from the car. There were shooting coming from the SUV toward Bellamy. He dodge them by rolling around on the ground. He was laying on his belly when he pointed the gun toward the SUV. He started to shoot at it. The shooting  finally stop.

Bellamy got up and looked around. "Miller," Bellamy yelled.

"I'm good man. Let's get this job done." Miller yelled out.

They walked toward the building. 

"Dispatch, We need assistance on Fourth and Trikru," Miller said on the radio.

They were walking in the building. Bellamy was holding his gun looking around in the building. He heard noises above him. He looked up before he ran up the stairs. He kicked down the door. Shots fire everywhere. Bellamy ducked down. The fires stopped then Bellamy shot at a guy. He hit him.

Bellamy got up and had to gun point to at the other two guys in the room.  "You guys are under arrested, get down on the floor with your hands over your head." Bellamy yelled out. He saw the two guys get on the ground. Miller walked in the room. He had handcuffed in his hand.

They handcuffed the two guys. They took them to the squad car. Another squad car rolled up.

"Miller, Blake we can take the other guy in our car," Murphy said.

Roan walked toward them, "Are you guys good?"

"Yea, Just another day on the job," Miller said.

Bellamy handed Roan a suspect, "I see you guys at the squad room."

Miller and he headed back to the squad car. Miller started it up, "We got lucky that they didn't damage the car too bad."

"Yea, I'm ready to be off." Bellamy said sliding his hand through his hair.

"Me to man. You want to go to the Dropship?"

"Sure. I can use a drink right now." Bellamy said getting in the car.

Bellamy knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight with everything that has happen. He hasn't been sleeping good anyway. They follow Roan and Murphy's car back to station.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy and Miller made it to the dropship after 11pm. The bar was packed for a Thursday night. He saw the gang over to the far booth.

"Hey guy," Jasper yelled. He was already drunk. Monty was sitting beside and he just rolled his eyes.

"Jasper, I see you have already started," Bellamy said while sitting down beside Murphy.

"You took to long," Jasper said taking another sip of his drink.

Bellamy was looking around for Clarke and Raven, "Where are the girls?"

Miller smirk, "They're coming."

A hour went by before the girls show up. Murphy was good and drunk so was Jasper.

He looked up and saw Clarke in a short black dress. She look gorgeous in it. She always looked beautiful to him. They walking toward them.

"Hey Guys, Sorry we are late." Raven said sitting besided Jasper,"I see you guys already started."

Raven and Clarke took shots. They started catch up with everybody.

Bellamy took a slip of his beer. He just smirk at her.

"So Blake, Why aren't you getting drunk?" Clarke asked while sitting beside him.

"It takes me a lot longer to get drunk, unlike you princess," he said with a smirk.

"Too bad. I think you would more fun then," she said with smirk.

He lean into her ear, "I can show you how fun I can be." He slid his hand down her thigh.

He saw her bit her lower lip. He was getting him turn on.

"Really Blake? I don't even think you know what fun means." Clarke teased.

He lick his lips, "If we go back to my place ,I can show you how much fun I can be."

She smiled before saying to the group, "I don't feel good. I think I'm going head home."

"Okay, You want me to walk you home?" Raven asked her.

"No, Raven. Bellamy going walk me home. You stay and have fun with everybody."

Raven gave her a look, "Okay Griffin. Have fun"

"Bye guys, Miller I will see you tomorrow." Bellamy said.

"Sure man, Don't have too much fun." Miller said while taking a sip of his beer.

Bellamy walked right behind Clarke. He wave down a cab. They got in. He put his arm around her shoulders. She put her hand on his chest then looked up toward his face. He looked her in the eyes. He couldn't wait to get herhome.

The cab stopped in front his house. He pay the driver than he got out the car. He grabbed Clarke's hand. He pulled her along to the front door. He unlock it. Before he could shut the door. Her lips were on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She had her arms around his neck. He put his tongue in her mouth. He grab her ass then lifted her up. Her legs wrapped his waist.

He carry her to the bedroom. He lay her on the bed. She pull his shirt off . He started to kiss her neck. She try to unbuckle his belt. He lift her dress off. He hand grab her breast and started to play with her nipple. She lift up and unbuckle her bra.

He couldn't take his eyes off her breast. He couldn't denied that she had some good looking breast.

"Bellamy, My eyes are up here." Clarke teasing him.

He laugh, "I can't help that your breast look that good."

She smiled then lean up to kiss him, "I think you should loose these." She pulling on his pants.

"Same for you," he said with a smirk.

He lean up and he pull his pants and boxer down in one move. He pull her underwear down.

She looked at his dick with a smirk.

"Princess, My eyes are up here," Bellamy teasing her.

She laugh, "Blake, that is my line."

He lay on top her and started to kiss her. He moved down her neck to her breast. He suck on her nipple then to the other one. He moved down her stomach. He kissed her thigh. He licking her fold. He heard her moan. He saw her grabbing the sheets., then she grab onto his hair. He went harder with his tongue and he finger playing with her clit.  

She  moan louder, "Bell"

"Not yet princess," Bellamy said. He went harder with his tongue.

She grab his hair harder. "Bell, I'm about come."

"Not yet," he said. He wasn't ready for her to come yet. He felt her legs shacking.

"I can't" she moan out just before she come. He licked his lips

He went up to her lips. He kissed her, "You taste so good."

"I want you inside me."

"Your wish is my command princess," he said with a smirk.

He line up his dick to her entrance, "You ready Princess?"

"Yes," she moaning out.

He pushed into her. Her grab his shoulder. He push into her harder with each thrust.

"Clarke," he moan. He went faster and harder.  Her finger nails dig into his skin. He knew it would leave a mark in the morning but he didn't care.

"Bell, You going make-" She couldn't finish the sentence before coming again. He continue thrusting until he come.

He drop his head beside her shoulder. He was breathing heavy then he pull out of her. He lay beside of her.

"Did you have fun?" Bellamy asked with smirk.

She hit his shoulder, "I was so bored." She teasing him a with smirk.

"I noticed," he said with a big grin on his face.

She lay on his chest, "I did have fun Blake. I think we should do it again."

"I agree Princess," he said rubbing her arm with his thumb.

He held her close to his chest. He never want to let her go. He want to kept this moment forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke was sound to sleep when she felt somebody beside her thrashing their arms. She open her eyes and saw Bellamy's body jerking. He looked like he was having a nightmare. Then she heard him start talking in his sleep.

"No. Stop." ,His head moving side to side, "Please don't hurt her."

_Her?_ Was he sleeping about her getting hurt or just somebody was hurting his sister. She had no idea what was going on his head. She wish he would tell her. He knew she had to wake him up. 

She grab his face, "Bellamy, Please wake up." She started shack his shoulders, "Bellamy, wake up it's me."

His eyes shot open. He looked lost but she couldn't say anything because his hand was around her neck. She couldn't breathe.

"Bellamy, It's me, It's Clarke," gagging for air. He finally stated to blink. He loosen his grip around her neck.

She let out a deep breathe. She looked at his face and his eyes looked sad. He knew he did something to hurt her, but she knew it wasn't his fault.

"I'm so sorry Clarke. I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" Bellamy asked with sadness in his voice.

She didn't say anything for a minute. She thought about what Murphy said to her few days ago about his PTSD. She remember Murphy saying something about Bellamy hurting him about three years ago.

"Clarke, Please say something." Bellamy said with worry all over his face.

"Bellamy, I fine. I more worry about you." Clarke said with sadness in her voice. She wanted to help him.

"Of course, you are more worry about me."

"Bellamy, I know you have PTSD. You need help. I will-"

":Clarke, I don't need help. I'm fine," he growled looking pissed. He got out the bed. He grab his boxers and put them. "You can't help everybody."

"I-"

"Don't Clarke," Bellamy growled. He twitch his jaw, "I think you should leave."

She looked at him confused. Is really being a dick about this or last night. She got up and started finding her clothes. She wanted to bit her tongue but that wouldn't be her if she did that.

She took a deep breathe, "You know you don't have to be dick. I just want to help you. Bellamy, you are my best friend." She walked toward him with only her bra and underwear on. "Please Bell, let me help you," raising her hands on each of his cheeks.

He moved her hands, "I don't need your help." He growled at her then walking to the bathroom. He slam the door hard that it made Clarke jump.

She stood there for a minute just thinking about what just happen. She thought about that she just had sex with her best friend. She couldn't believe she did that. She was so stupid for it. She grab her dress off the floor. She put it back on. She looked toward the bathroom. Their wasn't any movement or noise inside there.

She walked toward the door. She was going to knock but she stopped. If he didn't want her help then she wasn't going watch him destroy himself. She couldn't watch that.

She grab her bag and called a uber. She walked down stairs. She just went out the door to the car. She looked back at the house. She looked up to the bedroom window. She just smiled and got into the car. She didn't look back.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^

Bellamy was racing to get ready for work Monday. It's been a week since he talked or seen Clarke. He hasn't told anybody about what happen with Clarke. He still can't believe he kicked her out like any other girl he had sex with in high school. He did feel like a dick about it, but he doesn't want her help.

She was his best friend and the love of his life. Well, he thought she was the love of his life. He just wants to push her away and it was the right thing to do. He needed to deal with his PTSD himself. He was always stressed about his job, because he was getting a new partner this week. He also has to kept Clarke safe from Emerson. He doesn't want to loss her over his past.

He finally grab his belt and his gun. He went downstairs to the grab his keys from the kitchen until he heard a knock on the front door. He hopes that it was Clarke.

He open the door and it was his sister. "What do you need O? I'm late for work," he turn around and walking back to the kitchen.

She was following him to the kitchen, "Hey to you to. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not in the mood to fight. What do you need?" Bellamy asked with his hands on his hip.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

"I'm not doing another blind date."

She pressed her lips, "Why Bellamy? You need somebody in your life. I hate that you are by yourself. You have three bedroom house and nobody living here but yourself."

He rolled his eyes, "It was a good investment to buy a fixer upper."

"You need fill this house with a family."

He took a big breathe, "O, I am not doing this with you. I don't need a special somebody to make me happy and I don't want kids when I have a problem with myself."

"Bell, you don't have PTSD. You need stop saying that. You don't ha-"

"Yes, I do. I have hurt two people that I care about because I have this. Did you know almost killed Murphy because he was trying wake me up " He took a big sigh, "I was choking him to death because I thought I was overseas still."

"You know Murphy probably deserve it," she said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny, O. I really have a problem."

"Stop Bell, There isn't anyth-"

"I chocked Clarke!" he shouted.

"What?" She said looking in a confuse look.

"I chocked her because she was trying to wake me up. I thought I was on the job in my dreams."

"Why was she wake you up for?"

He shacked his head, "Seriously O? You are more worry about that when I hurt my best friend." He walked to grab her keys, "You have problem O. She use to be your best friend and now she is a stranger to you."

"She hurting my brother. She is no friend to me." she said with an attitude.

"She isn't hurting me. I'm the one that was hurting her."

"Whatever Bell. I just hope you can make dinner Saturday." She walked pass him and out the door.

He looked at his watch, "Shit." He was going to be late for work and Shumway is going kill him.

He ran out his  side door to two car garage to his 2017 black chevy Camaro. His truck was in the shop again. He knows he needs to buy a new truck but he had it since high school. He brought his Camaro after he became a cop to have back up just in case this situation.

He started the car and backed up. He turn his music on and race to work.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

He got to work  and their was a meeting going on. He sneaked into his seat between Murphy and Miller. Miller slid him a pack of paper to him. Bellamy looked through it. It was thick and it had to be 50pages long of new guidelines and new rules for the department. He let out a big sigh and he slid his fingers in his hand. He wasn't ready for all these changes.

He laid back into his chair and he cross his arms. He was stressed about his personal life and now his work life. His life is getting crazier and crazier. He was ready for this meeting to be over with. His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket. He held his phone under the table.

**Murphy:What is going on with you?**

Bellamy turn toward him then he started to text.

**Bellamy: Nothing. Don't worry about it.**

**Murphy: You sure? You have been grump since last weekend.**

He let out a big sigh then text again.

**Bellamy: I have not and it's none of your business.**

He looked right at Murphy. He gave him a look. Murphy just turn his head forward and let out sigh.

Bellamy hasn't heard out of Clarke since then.  He hopes she is doing good. He missed her but it was best decision. He had to protect her and he couldn't lose her.

He looked up and he saw Shumway walk to the front of the room. He knew this going be fun.

"Hey everybody, I hope everybody had a good weekend. This week is the week everybody gets a new partners. Diana and I have talk about to rotate different partners until we find the right fit. We will also see if everybody is fit for the this police department. When I call your and your new partner, you can leave to do your duties.

Bellamy looked at Miller. They knew this isn't going end well.

"Monroe and Sterling, Dax and Miller, Murphy and Drew, Roan and Pike, Echo and Jones, Harper and Connor, Blake and Shaw."

Bellamy looked over to Shaw. Shaw looked pissed at the world. He had to work with him at least a week and it's going to be a long week. He looked at Miller. He knew he was pissed being paired up with Dax. He has heard bad things about Dax. He was hot head and didn't care about rules. Bellamy still don't know how he became a cop.

He walked over to Shaw and put his hand out to let Shaw to shake it, "Hey I'm Bellamy Blake." Shaw just looked at his hand and then walked away.

Bellamy looked at him confused. "You don't have to be rude." He walked pass him.

They got to the squad car and Bellamy got into the driver side.

"We heading to the south side," Shaw said looking at his paper.

Bellamy looked at him, "Why south side?"

"Those people don't know how to act. We need to clean the streets."

" _Those_ people? You might want to do your research first. I was born and raise in south side. Some of _those_ people are trying to get out of there but they can't afford it." Bellamy growled at him. "I don't know where you are from but some people don't get lucky to leave a good neighborhoods." He turn to the parking lot and started the car.

Bellamy was already pissed with his partner and his shift just started. He hit the gas and jet out of the parking lot.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally got this chapter up. My internet has been messing up the past few days, so it has been hard to post this chapter. This chapter is longest one so far in this story. I hope everybody enjoys it.

Clarke is running down the hallways of the ER. The ER was getting a four-car pill up. She was dodging people through the hallway.

  
“I’m here,” she said grabbing her stethoscope from around her neck. She checking the man heartbeat. “His heartbeat is good.”

  
“Get me a print of 0 neg,” Dr Tsing order to Emori.

  
Emori grab the blood. Dr Tsing is butting a tube down the man’s throat. The monitor went off.

  
“He has no pulse. We have to do CPR.” Clarke said while she pushed on the man’s chest.

  
“Charge it to 100,” Dr Tsing order. She shocked him.

  
“Nothing,” Clarke said looking at the monitor.

  
“Charge it 150,” Dr Tsing order again. She shocked him.

  
“Still nothing,” Clarke said continuing CPR.

  
“Charge it 200,” Dr Tsing ordered. She shocked him.

  
“Nothing,” Emori said.

  
“How long has he been down?” Tsing asked Clarke.

  
“20 mintues,” Clarke told her.

  
“I’m calling it. Time of death 9:28am.” Tsing said taking her gloves off. She walked out the room.

  
Clarke never going to get use to this. Losing the people she works on is the hardest part of the job. She felt her phone buzzed in her pocket. She unlocks her phone and she saw her group chat was blowing up.

  
**The family <3 (chat name)**  
**BFF(Raven): It’s time to get drunk. I was thinking about getting together and have some fun. We will have pizza. It will be at Bellamy’s. BYOB.**  
**Bellamy Fucking Blake: Why my house?**  
**BFF: Your house is the biggest.**  
**Bellamy Fucking Blake: Fine. Just don’t fuck up my house.**  
**BFF: We would never do that.**  
**Bellamy Fucking Blake: Whatever you say.**  
**JASSSS: You know Monty and I are in. I’m bringing a girl with me.**  
**BFF: Awe. Get it Jasper.**  
**Murphyy: I’m in. I’m inviting Roan, Harper, and Monroe from work.**  
**BFF: More the merry.**  
**Miller: I’m in.**  
**O: I won’t be able to join.**  
**BFF: Of course….**  
**O LEFT THE GROUP**  
**Jasss: Her lose.**

  
Clarke was looking at her phone when she heard her name. Emori was walking toward her.

  
“Hey, You want to get some coffee?” Emori asked her.

  
“Sure.”

  
They head across the coffee shop across the hospital. They got some coffee and sat at a table.

  
“I know this isn’t your coffee shop but yours is too far away.” Emori teased.

  
“It’s fine. I completely understand.” Clarke said before taking a sip of her coffee.

  
“How is that going?” Emori asked her.

  
“Good, it’s been busy lately. Which is a good thing.”

  
“I don’t know how you do it. You owning your own business and becoming a doctor. How do have time for dating or friends?”

  
Clarke smiled, “I don’t have a dating life but I do try to get together with my friends once a week.”

  
“That is good. At least you have friends here.” Emori said sipping her coffee.

  
“What are you doing Saturday?”

  
“Nothing I think. Why?”

  
“My friends are getting together to have some fun. You only have to bring what you are drinking and yourself.”

  
“Awesome.” Emori said.

  
Clarke grab her phone and stated to text her friends.

  
**Clarke: I will be there and I’m bringing one of my co-workers.**  
**BFF:A co-worker? 😉**

  
Clarke just shook her head.

  
**Clarke: She is a friend and she doesn’t have any friends in this area.**  
**BFF: Oh okay. Let’s get drunk.**

  
Clarke took a drink of her coffee. She was ready to forget everything.

  
^*^*^*^*^*^*

  
Raven and Clarke are heading to the pizza place to grab the pizza that Raven order for the party. Clarke was ready to get drunk and forget life or that moment she had with Bellamy.

  
Bellamy is her best friend and she really doesn’t want that night to mess up their friendship. Bellamy and her have been friends since she was freshman in college. They hated each other at first, then he finally saw her as normal girl not just a princess. She was there for him during his mother’s death about 6 years ago. Bellamy was in his last year of college and Octavia was only 15 years old. Bellamy dropped out of college to join the army to make money to raise Octavia. The army pay for his house he has now.

  
Clarke always wanted Bellamy to go back to school after Octavia went to college herself, but life isn’t that easy. He was on second tour when she graduated high school. He was proud of his sister for getting into a good college with a full ride.

  
When he got home, his sister and him would fight about him going back to college to finish up. Bellamy told her that isn’t in his future anymore. He went back on his third and last tour in the army. He wasn’t the same when he came back home from it.

  
Miller got him a job with the police department. Bellamy love that job but she knows he would be happier if he went back to school.

  
“You think 30 pizzas will be enough,” Raven asked interrupting Clarke from her thoughts.

  
“Raven, I think you have more than enough pizza for this party,” Clarke told her.

  
“I know but their going to be more than us this time.”

  
“That is true but some of them will be more worried about drinking than eating.” Clarke told her.

  
Raven nodded with a smile.

  
They drove up into Bellamy’s driveway. His truck and car were in the garage which means he was home. She really didn’t want to see him yet.

  
“Okay, Let’s get all this pizza inside,” Raven said getting out of the car.

  
Raven had a jeep and she had the truck full of pizza and the backseat full of drinks.

  
“Are you trying to get alcohol poison?” Clarke asked grabbing all the alcohol.

"I was making sure I enough to drink," Raven said.

  
Clarke gave her a look.

  
“Okay, maybe I went overboard.”

They got through side door from the garage area which is the closest to the kitchen. It took about four trips to the car to get everything in the house. Clarke was going to go to the bathroom until she ran into somebody. She fell backwards and somebody hands grab her arms to hold her up.

  
“Whoa Princess,” a deep voice said. She looked up and saw a shirtless Bellamy. He was only wearing towel.

  
“Bellamy, Why don’t have any clothes on knowing we are coming over with the food.” Raven asked him.

  
“For one Raven, this is my house and second, I was working late and I needed a shower.” Bellamy said with an attitude.

  
“I’m all for you to take shower so I don’t have to smell you but walking around the house with just a towel is going too far.”

  
“It’s not like you never see me naked before,” Bellamy said with a smirk.

  
Clarke forgot that Raven and Bellamy had sex about 4years ago. They were both in the lowest part of their lives at the time. He just got out his second tour and her boyfriend cheated on her.

  
Raven rolled her eyes and walked back to the frig.

  
“She does have a point about walking around the house almost naked with us coming over with the food,” Clarke told him.

  
“I didn’t know you two would be here this early.” Bellamy lean in and whisper in her ear, “It’s not like you never see me naked before.”

  
Her cheek started to turn red. Her eyes were looking at his chest. The scars on it caught her eye. She didn’t notice it before but he a lot of them.

  
“Where did you get all these scars from?”

  
His jaw twitch, “Nowhere.” He turns around and walked out the kitchen. He had more on his back. There was a big long one on his lower back. She can’t believe she never saw them before. She seen Bellamy shirtless many times.

  
“I wish you two would fuck already because their too much sexual tension in this room.” Raven said with a smirk.

  
If Raven even knew what happen the other night, Clarke thought to herself with a smile on her face.

  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

  
The music is blasting through the speakers. Raven is dancing around the kitchen with a red solo cup in her hand. Clarke just smiling at her. Raven is probably going to get wasted tonight. Clarke grab a plate to get some pizza before she started to drink. She heard footsteps coming near her.

  
It was Bellamy in a blue t-shirt and some dark jeans. She can see his shirt sleeve was tight around his biceps. She can’t denied that Bellamy is good looking man.

  
“You like what you see, Princess,” Bellamy said grabbing some pizza.

  
“You wish Blake,” she said with a smile.

  
She headed to the living room. Raven and Murphy were on the couch eating until the door bell rang. Raven jump up to open it up.

  
It was Jasper, Monty, and black hair girl holding Jasper’s hand.

  
“Hey guys,” Raven yelled.

  
“Hey everyone, this is Maya.” Jasper said to them.

  
“Hey Maya,” Raven said smiling at Jasper. “The pizza is in the kitchen.”

  
Few minutes later, Murphy show up with a gang. “Hey guys, this is Roan, Harper, and Monroe.”

  
Raven and Clarke was sitting on the couch and they were giving Roan the look down. They looked at each other with smiles on their face.

  
“When did the police department gave out steroids,” Raven asked still looking at Roan.

  
“Funny,” Bellamy said with a serious look.

  
Raven and Clarke just laughed.

  
The door bell rang, Clarke got up to get it and it was Emori.

  
“Hey, you finally made it.” Clarke said hugging her.

  
“I told you that I was going to be here.”

  
“Hey guys, this is my co-worker and friend, Emori.” Clarke yelled across the room.

  
“There is pizza in the kitchen,” Clarke told her. She walked with her into the kitchen.

  
“Miller!” Bellamy yelled. She heard him from the kitchen.

  
Miller walked in the kitchen and grab some pizza.

  
“Why you late? You know Bellamy was getting lonely without you” Clarke said with a smirk.

  
“Ha! I had to finish some paperwork at work,” Miller told her.

  
“Okay, Lets get this party started.” Raven said turning up the music.

 

  
The boys got a table out to play beer bong. Murphy and Roan against Bellamy and Miller. Harper, Monty, Monroe, Clarke, Raven, Jasper, Maya, and Emori played circle of death.

  
After an hour, everybody was getting drunk. Clarke was dancing in the middle the living room with the girls. Clarke grinding on Raven. Everybody was laughing. Clarke felt some big arms around her waist. She kept on grinding up on the guy. She looked back and saw Bellamy behind her with a smirk on his face. She turned around and put her arms around his neck. He held her tight against him. She didn’t care what was going on around them. She felt like they were the only people in the room.

  
She looked up to his face. She can see he was hurting from the inside. She just wanted to hold him. He leans down and his lips crash onto her lips. She didn’t brake away. She knew if she was sober that she would of stop it but.

  
“Upstairs,” She said to him. She took his hand to lead him to his room.

  
They made it inside. He pushed her against the door. His lips went down to her neck. His hand was on stomach going up her shirt. He put his other hand under her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

  
“Are you sure?” He asked looking into her eyes. All she saw was those deep brown eyes looking at her.

  
“Last time,” She said before his lips crash down onto her lips. He carried her to the bed. He stood up taking his shirt off. She took that moment to do the same thing.

  
He kissed down her neck to her breast. He removed the bra aside before sucking onto her nipple. She moans.

  
“You like that princess,” he asked with a smirk on his face.

  
She couldn’t get any words out. She tried to get his belt undone. He looked at her with a smirk, “Somebody is impatient.”

  
He undid his pants and she took hers off when he was taking his off. He lay back on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him. She wanted him close to her.

  
He lines up his dick to her entrance and push in. She let out a loud moan. He thrusted into her again.

  
“Bell,” she moans.

  
He went harder and faster into her. She held him close to her. His lips meet her lips. He letting a moan out while kissing her.

  
“Bellamy,’ she moans out again.

  
“Come for me princess,” he moaning.

  
She was almost there but her mind was somewhere else. Bellamy was good in bed but she was worry that he was just using her.

  
She finally came all over his dick.

  
He kept on pushing into her until he came inside her. His head was beside her ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck. He trying to catch his breathe.

  
He slid out of her and rolled on his back.

  
She turned on her side. She didn’t want him to see the tears that was coming out her eyes. She felt his arms around her stomach. He pulled her to him. He kissed the back off her head.

  
She knew she made a mistake. She could blame the alcohol but it was her crush on Bellamy is the real problem. She knew they will never be anything with the demons that he has. He needed to slay his demon before getting into a relationship with anybody.

  
She loved to be something else than a friend to him, but she couldn’t do that until he got help. she knew he so stubborn to ask for it.

  
More she thought it, the more she knew that she was in love with her best friend.

^*^*^*^*^*^*

  
Bellamy waking up by the sun coming through the shades. He turned toward where Clarke was laying last night, but she wasn’t there. He felt the sheets and they were cold which means she been gone for a while.

  
He got up and grab his boxers. He opens his curtains and he looked outside thinking about last night. He knew it was mistake to sleep with his best friend again.

  
He walked down his hallway. He saw Murphy and Emori sleeping in one of his guest rooms. He was happy that Murphy had some fun last night. He looked in his other guest room to find Raven and Roan cuddle up to each other. He just shook his head and smiled. He walked downstairs. He saw Monty and Harper cuddle up on the love seat and Monroe laying on the other one. Jasper and Maya were cuddle on the couch. Bellamy heard somebody in the kitchen.

  
Miller was messing with the coffee maker when he walked in there.

  
“Good morning man,” Bellamy said.

  
“Morning man. I’m trying to get your coffee machine to work.” Miller said still messing with the machine.

  
“Let me man,” Bellamy said getting the machine going. “I guess everybody had fun last night.”

  
“Oh yea, you might want to wash or burn your sheets from guest room’s beds.”

  
Bellamy laughed.

"So, what about you and the princess," Miller asked.

  
“There isn’t nothing going on,” Bellamy snapped back.

  
“It didn’t look like nothing last time and didn’t sound like nothing either,” Miller said.

  
“She said it was a one-time thing.”

  
“Are you sure? You two have so much tension between each other.”

  
“Yes, I am sure. She doesn’t want to be anything. Last night was a mistake that I never can take back. I wish it didn’t happen.”

  
“You don’t believe that man.”

  
‘’I do because she left before I even got up this morning. She knows it was mistake also.”

  
Miller put his hand on his shoulder. “You two will figure it out.”

  
Bellamy knew had to move on with his life without his princess. He knew his sister was right about him getting out there and start dating again. He could have one-night stand like use to when he was in the army.  
He just wanted to forget last night and blonde hair girl that is always in his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going have a chapter up every Monday(My internet was not my friend this week, so that why it's behind a day). Some weeks I might put two chapters up in one week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you a new chapter every Monday and here it is. I hope ya'll enjoy.

Clarke was in her office at the coffee shop working on payroll. She had the biggest headache from last night. She knew she should of went home and lay down but she wanted to keep her mind busy with other things. She wanted to forget that night. Last night messed up their friendship forever. She thought about it long enough she would cry because her and Bellamy has come a long way with their friendship. She messed that up with one drunken night.

She walked up to front to do inventory. She had to get her order in by Friday. She heard her cashier talking to mad customer.

“I’m sorry sir but you didn’t say you wanted soy in your coffee,” The girl said nicely.

He through his coffee on her shirt. The cashier was in shock and Clarke knew that coffee was hot.

“Sir, I don’t know what your problem is but I’m going to ask you to leave.” Clarke ordered at him.

“You must be the owner. You need to get better workers.”

“No sir, you need learn to have better manners. Did your parents forget to teach you that?” Clarke snapped back.

“My father taught me to not take shit from anybody.”

She grab a pitcher of ice cold water and through it at him, “I think you need a cool down.”

She saw he was pissed but she didn’t care at this moment.

“My father, Dante Wallace, who is the best friends with the mayor, who will hear about this.” He yelled at her while walking out.

She yelled back, “I don’t really care who your family is.”

She went to the back to help the girl with her shirt.

“Are you okay,” Clarke asked her.

“Yes, thankfully,” she said.

“You new?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, my name is Roma. Your manger, Niylah hired me this week.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Clarke the owner.”

“I hope everyday isn’t like this,” she chuckled.

“Oh it’s much worse,” Clarke sarcastically.

They both laugh. Clarke got back to work and hoping the day doesn’t get any worse.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy was driving to the restaurant that her sister wanted to meet at. He really didn’t want to go because he knew his sister was going set him up with another blind date again. He hopes she learn from the first time.

He really wanted to go home and get drunk. His partner, Shaw almost got him shot this week because he was being hot head. He knows Shaw doesn’t like the people from south side. He found out in Shaw’s file that his family was killed by south side thugs.

The thugs broke into their house to steal some stuff for money. The family was home and they killed the witnesses.

Bellamy made to the restaurant. He walked in and he saw his sister sitting at table near the window. He saw her boyfriend, Lincoln and a curly brown hair girl.

“Bell, It good to see you,” She said giving him a hug, “this is my friend from school, Gina.”

Gina smiled at him, “It’s nice to meet you finally. Your sister doesn’t stop talking about you.”

“I hope she said good things,” Bellamy said while sitting beside her.

“She always says good thing about you. She is very proud of you.”

Bellamy nodded. They all looked at their menu.

Lincoln was the first to talk, “How has it been going?”

“Good, work has been stressful because of the changes.”

“I’m sorry about that. How is the gang?”

“They are good. They have been all busy with work. Monty and Jasper have girlfriends now.”

Lincoln laugh, “I can’t believe those two finally got a girlfriend.”

“I know right,” Bellamy told him.

There was silence again. Bellamy looked over to his sister. She was very quiet for some reason.

He turned to Gina, “So what are you going to school for?”

“Nursing,” she said with the biggest smile on her face. He really loved her smile.

“Really? I have friend that is a doctor.” He said to her.

“We are not going to talk about her,” Octavia snapped at him.

Bellamy looked at her trying figure out what her problem is. “Why not? She use to be your best friend.”

“Because she isn’t worth my time anymore. She pulls on my brother’s heart strings all the time.”

“She isn’t pulling my heart’s stings. I have my own demons deal with it. I already told you this.”

She crossed her and sat back in her chair. Lincoln and Gina looked at each other. They had no idea what to do.

Bellamy looked at Gina, “Have you always live in Polis?”

“No, I was born and raised in a little town about 40 minutes away.”

“How you like the big city?”

“I like it so far. Your sister said you are police officer. Did you always want to be that?”

“No but it’s good job to have. I actually wanted to be a history teacher.”

“History?”

“Yea, I have always loved history.”

“He is a nerd when it comes history,” Octavia said.

She nodded then asked, “What does your friends do?”

“Two of them work with me. The other two, Monty and Jasper, work for the FBI. Raven use to be a firefighter but now she works with NASA. Clarke is an ER doctor at the local hospital and she owns a coffee shop.”

“A coffee shop? What’s the name of it?”

“Java”

“Really? I love that place.”

Bellamy smiled at her, “I hope this isn’t forward but how old are you?”

“24. How old are you?”  
“28, I’m becoming an old man.”

“I think I can see some greys,” she said playing with his hair.

He knew this was good thing. He was planning on moving on. He can at least time to get to know her. She is a sweet girl.

“Can I have your number? We can hang out sometime.”

“Sure,” She handed him her phone.

Maybe his sister right about him moving on and start dating. He still has to worry about his demons that he hasn’t dealt with yet. He had to forget his blonde friend and move on.

^*^*^*^*^*

Clarke just got off work at the hospital. She was walking to her car. She stops short in shock. Her car look like it’s been hit thousand time with baseball bat. She looked around the car and on the back window had ‘ _CE_ ’ in red spray paint on the back of it.

She grab her phone and called Murphy.

“ _Hello princess_ ,” He answered.

“Murphy, can you come pick me up?”

“ _Of course, where are you at_?”

“I’m at the hospital. Please hurry.”

“ _Are you okay? You want me to call Bellamy?”_

“No! I’m fine. Just don’t call Bellamy, Please.”

_“I will see in 10 minutes.”_

She hung up. She looked around. She doesn’t know why Emerson is going after her. She hasn’t been around Bellamy. She isn’t anything to Bellamy anymore.

She saw Murphy’s squad car rolling up. He got out then Miller got out the passenger seat. They were in shocked by the site of her car. They saw the back of her car and they knew who did this.

“Clarke, we need to call Bellamy,” Murphy said.

“No, I don’t want to worry him over nothing.”

“Nothing? Clarke, the man destroyed your car while you are at work.” Miller told her.

“I know but-“

“But nothing Clarke,” Murphy snapped.

“I’m calling him and we are doing a police report.” Miller grab his phone and called Bellamy.

She hasn’t seen Bellamy in the last few days. She doesn’t know if she wants to see him.

“Hey Bell, I need you to get to the hospital”, Miller saying on the phone, “No, nobody is hurt but you need to get here. Meet us at the parking garage.” There was pause, “All right see you in 10,” Miller said before hanging up.

Bellamy rolled up in five minutes later in his pick-up truck. He got out the truck. His face was in shock. He looked at her car and then saw the back of it. His hand turn into a fist.

“Did he hurt you?” Bellamy asked her while walking toward her.

“No, I didn’t even know he was here until l saw this,” she told him.

“She needs to get a restraining order,” Murphy told Bellamy.

“I don’t think-,” Clarke tried to tell them before getting cut off by Bellamy.

“You need one,” Bellamy told her.

Miller got the paperwork out the squad car. He handed it to her. She started to fill it out.

“You want to stay somewhere else for a while,” Miller asked her.

“I’m not running,” she snapped back at him.

“I’m not saying for you to run but to stay somewhere else for a few days,” Miller said.

She looked at Bellamy. He was looking at her car still with his hands on his hips.

Him and Murphy were talking about something.

“I can stay at my mom’s for few days. I can take some vacation time to lay low.” She told Miller.

Miller nodded.

She handed the paperwork back to Miller. Bellamy walked over to her.

“I told Miller that I’m stay with my mom for few days,” she told Bellamy.

He nodded, “I think that’s a good idea.”

“Can anybody give a girl a ride?” Clarke asked out loud.

“I will,” Bellamy said.

She looked at him and nodded.

She grabbed her bags. Miller and Murphy wave at her good-bye. She climbs into the truck. There was a long silence until she broke it.

  
“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Why are you sorry? It wasn’t your fault that your car was beat up like that.”

“I know that. I’m sorry I ruined our friendship.”

“It’s not all your fault, I helped.” He said with smirk.

She smiled, "true but I wish things were different.”

“Me too princess,” he said to her.

He rolled up to her apartment building. She grabbed her bags.

“I will be at my mom’s for the next few days if you guys need to get in touch with me.” Clarke said getting out of the truck.

He nodded.

She shut the door and walked to the door. Once inside, she heard Bellamy’s truck ride off.

She packed her bags and borrow Raven’s car since she has the motorcycle to drive to work. She drove off in the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday which means a new chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)

It’s been three weeks since she was in Polis. She wasn’t planning on stay away that long but she had some things to think about while she was gone. She enjoys the free time but she knew it was time to head back.

On her last day in Arkadia, she going meet up with her childhood friend, Wells. He has been her rock this past three weeks. He told here some stuff she didn’t want to hear but somebody has tell her like it is. He knows that she is very opinionated and hard headed.

She has been keeping up with everybody while she was gone. The only person she hasn’t really talked to was Bellamy. She missed him but she knew it was right thing to do is to not to get in touch with him. She wanted to give him space and he wanted to give her space.

She walked toward the café. She going to miss Arkadia. She lived there since she was 2years old. She missed the small town but she loved living in the big city.

Wells was sitting at table on the deck reading the menu.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late. I was trying finish up packing to head home.” She said sitting down in front of him.

“It’s okay. I was little late also. Have you thought about what we talked about?”

She rolled her eyes, “I will think about it.”

“Clarke stop being stubborn and take the test.” He slid a test to her.

She looked at him and she grabbed it and put it in her bag.

“I’m not doing right now. I’m probably over thinking it.”

“Clarke, you are doctor. You know the symptoms and you have most of them.”

“Wells, I will take the test when I get back. Okay?”

He just rolled his eyes and picked up the menu.

She couldn’t think about anything else the whole lunch. She couldn’t wait to get back to Polis.

^*^*^*^*^*^

She got back to Polis little after three in the afternoon. She saw Raven was home. She also saw Murphy’s mustang in the parking garage. She knew he was probably over playing video games with Raven. Those two so competitive when it came to their video games.

She grabbed her bags and head to her apartment. She heard yelling before she could get to her door. She opened the door and saw Raven and Murphy sitting on the couch yelling at each other.

“Suck it Murphy,” Raven yelled at him.

Clarke just stood there just smiling.She dropped her bags on the floor.

They looked up and saw her.

“Clarke!” They yelled in unison.

They got up and hugged her.

“I miss you,” Raven said.

“I can see,” Clarke said looking at Murphy.

“A girl gets bored,” Raven teased.

“Why did you stay away so long?” Murphy asked.

“I just needed the time to think.”

“Think about what?” Raven asked.

She didn’t say anything. They head to the kitchen. Raven grab her a soda out the frig.

“What did I miss?” Clarke asked them.  
“Well, Jasper and Maya are official and also Monty and Harper started dating each other.” Murphy told here.

“Lover boy over here has a girlfriend finally.” Raven told her.

Clarke looked at Murphy, “Really? Who is the lucky girl?”

“Your co-worker and friend, Emori,” Murphy said.

“What? I happy for you guys. Don’t break her heart or I will kill you in your sleep. You know I can do that.”

They laughed.

“Raven has been getting down with my co-worker, Roan,” Murphy said.

Clarke laugh, “I saw that coming.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Nobody has seen or heard from Octavia.”

“Oh well,” Clarke said taking a sip of her drink.

“Bellamy has been seeing somebody,” Murphy said.

Clarke was speechless. She couldn’t believe he move on. She was happy for him but she wished deep down it was her. She just hoped he getting the help he need.

“I’m happy for him,” she said getting up grabbing her bags.

Murphy grab her other bag. Something fell out of it. Raven picked it up.

“Clarke, what is this?” She asked while holding the box.

“A pregnancy test, I know you can read Raven.”

“Clarke, Are you pregnant?”

Murphy and Raven looked at her. They looked concern about what they just found out.

“I don’t know. I haven’t taken the test yet.” Clarke told them.

“When are you going take it?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know yet,” she told them.

“I think she should take it now and find out for sure,” Raven said handing her the box.

Clarke grab the box and looked at her.

“Murphy and I will wait outside for you.”

Clarke went into the bathroom. She took the test out the package and pee on it. She laid it down on counter. She washed her hands. She just had to wait two minutes. It was the longest two minutes in her life. Her life can change forever in those two minutes. She sat on the floor and waited. She grabbed the test and looked at it. She took a deep breath. She got up and open the door.

Murphy and Raven stand there looking at her.

“I’m pregnant,” Clarke said about to cry showing them the test.

Raven ran up to her and hugged her.

“It will be okay, we are here for you,” Raven said.

Clarke held Raven tight and just cried. It felt like 10 minutes before Clarke got herself together. She let go of Raven.

“Thanks,” Clarke said to Raven.

“If you don’t mind me asking but who the father,” Murphy asked her.

Clarke took a deep breath, “Bellamy.”

They both grasped.

“What? When did that happen?” Raven asked.

Murphy looked at Raven, “Seriously Raven? You didn’t hear them the night at Bellamy’s?”

“I forgot about that. I was kind of wasted at that party.”

‘Kind of?” Clarke said giving her look.

Raven rolled her eyes, “So when are you going tell him?”

“I’m not,” Clarke said.

“What?!” They yelled in unison.

“Clarke, you need to tell him.” Murphy told her.

“He moved on and I don’t want this baby holding him back from being happy,” Clarke told them.

Murphy walked toward her, “I will support you but you need to tell him one day.”

“I can’t,” Clarke said turning to her bags.

“You do know Bellamy’s father left his mother when he found out she was pregnant with Bellamy. Bellamy would never abandon his child. Bellamy has always said that he will be there for his kids no matter what.” Murphy said sitting down on the bed.

“I will but let me do it on my terms, please.”

They nodded.

They all sat in silences. Clarke couldn’t believe she was pregnant. She wasn’t pregnant with anybody’s baby but her best friend’s baby. She doesn’t want Bellamy to settle because they are having baby together.

She also thought about Octavia and what she going to say to her. She probably tells her that she did it on purpose to trap her brother. Deep down Clarke was nervous to tell Octavia about the baby. Clarke’s life is all fucked up but she will never see her baby has mistake either.

^*^*^*^*^*

Bellamy was running down an alley trying to get a perp. The perp shot up a gas store. He was team up with Dax this week. He has been stuck with Shaw, Echo, and now Dax. He was ready to have Miller has his partner again.

“Dax, cut him off on third,” Bellamy said in his radio still running after the perp.

The squad car cut the perp off. He fell back and Bellamy grabbed him, but Bellamy didn’t know he had a knife. He sliced Bellamy’s side. Dax hit the guy in the stomach.

Murphy and Monroe rolled up right when Dax got him in handcuffs.

“You guys good here,” Murphy asked them.

“We good,” Bellamy said trying to get up. He hissed at the pain from his side.

“You might want to get that check out,” Monroe told Bellamy.

“Okay.”

Dax and Bellamy got into the squad car and head to the local hospital. The ER was packed. Bellamy walking up the sign in area. He saw Emori.

“Hey Emori,” Bellamy said.

“Hey Bellamy,” she said looking at his bloody side. “I see you had ruff day at work.” 

“Yea, Can I get stitch up really quick and go?” he asked.

“Sure, you can see Dr Griffin.” She said.

Bellamy was surprised that Clarke was back in town. She has been staying at her mom’s for three weeks. After a while, he thought she was never going to return.

“Sure,” Bellamy said.

“Follow me,” Emori said getting up from her desk. Emori led him to a room with a hospital bed and monitor.

“Sit and Clarke will be with you in a minute,” she said shutting the door behind her.

Bellamy sat on the bed and his side hurt when he sat down. He use to getting hurt on the job. He saw Dax sitting in chair near the door. He was looking at his phone. Bellamy just rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed.

The door finally open about 10 minutes later. Clarke walking in with a chart and Emori was following her with tray of thing to stitch him back up.

“Hey Bellamy, I heard you got hurt on the job today,” she said sitting down in the chair. She put on some gloves.

“Yea, it’s nothing new,” he told her.

She gave him some pain medicine before starting. He hissed when she put the shot in. She started to sew him up. He looked at her. She was still beautiful in her lab coat.

“You finally back home?” He asked her.

“Yea, it was good to get away for a little,” she said not looking up from his side.

“True, Miller keeps on telling me that I need to go on vacation one day.”

She giggled, “He is right though. You work too much.”

“So do you princess.” It was silence for little bit, he like watching her work.

“I heard you have a girlfriend now,” she said.

He smiled, “Yea, it’s still early in the relationship too think of anything serious.”

“I’m happy for you. You deserve to happy with all bad things that has happen in your life.”

“Thanks princess. I hope you find happiness too.”

She didn’t say anything but he knew something was up.“What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, “Nothing, just trying to get back to reality.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea. So, tell me how you two meet?”

He chuckled, “One of Octavia’s blind dates.”

“Oh, well I see she did a good job this time around.”

“I guess she did.”

“You see her maybe being your wife one day?”

“Maybe.”

She finished up his side and cover it up.“I need to see you in two weeks to check the wound. Please take it easy until then or you will pull out the stitches.”

He nodded. He got up from the bed and put his shirt back on. He turned around and Clarke was gone. He didn’t even get say goodbye.

Dax and Bellamy head back to the squad car before Dax open his mouth.

“Have you tapped that?” Dax asked him.

Bellamy looked at him, “Why you want to know?”

“I mean man look at her. She is sexy. I would love to have her on top of me riding me while those beautiful breast of hers bounce up and down.”

Bellamy didn’t think before his fist hit Dax’s jaw. “Don’t you ever talk about her like that,” Bellamy growled.

Dax held his jaw and turn to Bellamy, “I would watch what you do Blake or somebody is going to get hurt.”

“What does that mean? Are you threatening me?”  
“If you like your job, you will learn to be a little nicer to me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Let’s just say that we are the cleaner for the department. If you want to keep your job, I think you should be nicer to me.”

Bellamy just looked at him and his hands in a fist. “I don’t care what you do to me, but you will leave her alone,” Bellamy growled at him.

Dax had a smirk on his face, “Little bad Blake has a weakness.”

Bellamy twitch his jaw and his hands were turning white. He wanted to hit the guy, but he wanted to protect Clarke. He would never forgive himself if something happens to her. Hell, he was still upset that Emerson is going after her because of him.

“What do I have to do for you to leave her along?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!! :)

Clarke was fast to asleep on the couch. She knew is becomes of her pregnancy is the reason why she was so tried. She has been working a lot since she got back but she was exhausted.

She was dreaming that she was in a park watching kids playing on the jungle gym. She looked over and saw a little girl with a white and brown spotted dress running toward her. The little girl had black curly hair and blue eyes like the ocean.

“Mommy, where is my daddy?” The little girl asked her looking up to Clarke.

Clarke didn’t know what to say back then she heard raven’s voice.

“Wake up Clarke.”

Clarke open her eyes. She looked up to her.

“Time to get up sleepy head. We have to go car shopping today.”

Clarke slowing sat up on the couch. “Do we have to?” Clarke rubbing her eyes to wake up.

“Yes, I need my car back.”

“Fine, let me go pee first,” Clarke said getting up from the couch.

“Oh God, it’s starting already,” Raven said sarcastically.

Clarke rolled her eyes and sat on the toilet.

“When is your appointment?” Raven asked through the bathroom door.

“Tomorrow at 3. Why?”

“Are you going ask Bellamy to go with you to it?”

“NO!” Clarke yelled before coming out the bathroom.

“Clarke, stop being stubborn.”

“He is happy,” Clarke spat at her.

Raven looked at her and she could see the tears that are forming in her eyes.

“He has girlfriend and he sound happy. I don’t want to ruin it for him.” She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Raven put her arm around Clarke ‘s shoulder, “I understand but he needs to know before this baby comes. You know Bellamy will be mad if you didn’t tell him that you are carrying his child.”

Clarke nodded, “I will tell him before the baby is born, promise.”

^*^*^*^*^*^

Clarke was sitting in her OB’s waiting room. She was nervous about the doctor appointment. She looked around and saw a lot of pregnant women. Some of them had a guy with them. Clarke wish she brought Raven or Murphy with her. Raven even asked if she needed her to come with her to the doctors.

Clarke really want to do this by herself. She needs to get use to it since she going to try to raise this child by herself. She knows Bellamy needed to know but she wants to do this herself. He is happy finally and Octavia. Well, she knows that Octavia will not like that she is pregnant with her brother’s child. She really doesn’t want to hear it.

“Griffin,” the nurse yelled out.

Clarke got up and grabbed her bag. She follows the nurse. She took Clarke’s weight then her blood pressure.

“I’m going to ask you some question before the doctor comes in. Okay?” The nurse told her.

“Okay.”

“When was your last period?”

Clarke had to think about it, “Oct 1”

“Okay. Do you have one or more partners?”

“No, just the one.”

“By the information you gave us about your last period. Your due date is July 8th.”

“Right in the middle of the summer.”

“Oh yes, I am going set up an appointment with the ultrasound technician for next week. You should be about 7 weeks pregnant by them. You can hear the heart beats then.”

“Okay, I will take off the day for it.”

“Wednesday at 9am, sound good?”

“Yes.”

She gave her the piece of paper. She looked at it and it was her lab work. It was confirmed right there in print. She couldn’t believe she is actually pregnant. She going to be a mommy.

“I need you to get undress and put this on,” the nurse said.

Clarke got undress putting the cover up on. She sat on the table and waited.

The doctor came in, “Hey Miss Griffin. I’m Dr Nyko.”

“Hey.”

“I heard that you are pregnant.”

“Yes.”

“Okay, let get things checked out. I want to slid up to end of the table.”

Clarke lay there just thinking that she really hated this part of the exam.

“I’m going to take some swabs.”

“Okay.” Clarke just took a deep breath.

She just thinking why does women have to go through so much when guys get to have all the fun.

“All done. You can get dress now. I will see you next month.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Clarke got dressed and head to the sign out area. She got the appointments. Her life is about to change forever.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy was in the locker room finishing up getting ready for his shift. He finally off desk duty since he got his stitches. He was ready to get back to work. He putting his gun in it his holder on his side when he heard somebody walking into the room. He turned around and he saw it was Miller.

“Hey man,” Miller said sitting on the bench they have between the lockers.

“Hey, what do you need?”

“I just wondering if you talk to Clarke since she got back.”

“Yea, she was the one that did my stitches.”

“How was she?”

“She seems fine to me. Why?”

“Murphy told me that she going through some stuff and she been cutting herself out from everybody.”

“Did he say what it was about?”

“No but he said it was serious. You think Emerson got to her?”

Bellamy was getting worry about Clarke safety. She means a lot to him. She been through everything with him. He pulls out his phone and text her.

**Bellamy Fucking Blake: Hey, has been Emerson or anybody bothering you? Murphy said you cutting people out your life. It’s not safe to do that princess.**

He sent it to her.

“I sent her a text,” he said closing her locker.

Miller nodded, “I hope she is okay.”

“Me to man,” Bellamy said putting his hand on Miller’s shoulder.

“Who are stuck with this week?”

“Pike”

“Good luck with him. I worked with him and he believed in stuff that I don’t believe in.”

Bellamy nodded, “Thanks for heads up. I have work with him next weekend with Mayor Sydney’s security detail.”

“Why you working Mayor Sydney’s security?”

“I need the extra money," he lied.

 “You getting into bed with the devil.”

“I will watch my back. I don’t like them either.”

They were walking down the hallway to the squad room.

“How is everything with Gina?”

“Good, we going to movies this Friday. My sister is happy that I have a girlfriend finally.”

“Girlfriend? So, it’s that serious?”

“Yes,” Bellamy said with a big smile on.

“I happy for you. Have told anybody about her?”

“Octavia of course knows and Clarke knows also.”

“What did Clarke think about you having a girlfriend?”

“She told me that she is happy for me. She wants me to be happy.”

Miller nodded, “I’m happy for you too. So old man, what are you doing for your birthday? It’s about two weeks away.”

“I really don’t want to do anything for it. I’m happy to go home and watch Netflix.”

“This why I call you an old man. You are so boring.”

Bellamy just smiled and looked at his paperwork. It’s going to be one hell of week at work. He also noticed that Clarke never response to his text message. Pike was walking toward to him. He would have to worry about it later.

“Blake, you ready to go?”

“Yes sir,” Bellamy said getting up walking out the squad room.

^*^*^*^*^*

Clarke was at work at the hospital when she got the text from Bellamy. She didn’t know what to send back to him so she didn’t text him back. She knew she going text Murphy when she got off work. She going to kill him. She didn’t want Bellamy to worry.

She heard her phone her phone vibrates. It was a group chat from Octavia out of all people.

**Bellamy’s surprise birthday party. (chat name)**

**O: I know I haven’t talk to anybody in a while but Bellamy’s birthday is coming up. I know he would love to have his friends together. Birthday dinner at Taco Muchos at 6:30pm and Grounder afterward to have some drinks and dancing.**

Clarke is nervous about going. She knew it will be the first time she will see Octavia. She doesn’t know if she ready to see Octavia yet. Also, Bellamy is bringing his girlfriend. She happy for Bellamy but it’s going to be weird.

She also thought about Grounders. She knew she couldn’t drink right now. She doesn’t know if she could go there. She heard her phone vibrates.

**Murphyy: I’m in and I’m bringing Emori with me.**

**Miller: I’m down and I’m also bringing a date also.**

**BFF: I’m always down to celebrating Bellamy’s birthday.**

**Unknown Number: Of course, I am in.**

Clarke knew the unknown number is Gina. She is only one that Clarke didn’t have in her phone number.

**Montyyyyy: Harper and I are in.**

**Jassss: Maya and I are in also.**

**Clarke: I’m in and I can be Raven’s date since everybody bringing their dates with them. Lol**

**BFF: Damn right. I got you boo.**

Clarke just laughs at the message. She had to leave it to Raven.

**O: Nobody told you that you had to be lonely. Go find somebody just not my brother.**

Clarke couldn’t believe that Octavia has be a bitch. She knew her and Raven were joking.

**BFF: why don’t go suck Lincoln’s dick and leave Clarke alone. She never done anything to you. Also, don’t your brother have a girlfriend. Clarke isn’t a home weaker.**

**O: Are you sure? What about Finn?**

Clarke knew that was low blow. She isn’t going to let Octavia get her down.

**Clarke: Octavia you know what happen with that because you were there. I will be the grown up here and leave the chat but I will be at the birthday dinner for your brother.**

**Clarke left the group.**

She put her phone in her pocket. She didn’t want to talk anybody after that. She didn’t bother to text Murphy and she forgot text Bellamy back.

She got in the apartment and went to her room. She strips her clothes and put Bellamy’s old army sweatshirt on and lay in bed. She felt so alone but she has little person that depending on her now. She put her hand on her belly. She cried herself to sleep, damn hormones.

^*^*^*^*^*

Bellamy woke up to some music coming from downstairs. He looked over on the other side of his bed. He saw Gina was gone which means she the one turned the music on.

He grabbed his boxer off the floor. He had the biggest smile on his face ,because last night was the first time he had sex with Gina. He was scared to let her spend the night. He didn’t want anything to happen to her like what happen to Clarke. He went downstairs and he saw Gina cooking in the kitchen with nothing but one of his shirts on.

“Good Morning,” she said while finishing up the eggs.

“Morning,” he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Here you go,” she said putting his eggs on his plate.

“Thank you,” he said giving her kiss on the cheek.

He sat down at the counter and started to eat.

“I heard your birthday is coming up. I was wondering what would you like to have.”

“My sister told you that my birthday is on November 24th.”

“Yup, so what do you want?”

“I just want to stay home cuddle up to you on the couch and watch a movie.”

“Well, I would love to but I not suppose to say that there is something already plan that day for you.”

He rolled her eyes, “My sister plan something didn’t she?”

“Yes, but you will have all your friends there.”

He got up and put his plate in the sink.

“Did you and Clarke have a relationship before us?”

He was surprise by that question,“No, why?”

“Well your sister and her kind of blow up on the chat room.”

He took a deep breath and pitch the bridge of his nose. “What did she say?”

Gina grab her phone and handed it to him. He read the messages.

“My sister is bringing a bitch. Clarke and I never had a relationship because we are just friends. I have demons of my own to deal with it.”

He took deep breath, “I have PTSD and I choke her one night. I been scared to be with anybody. I should have told you.”

She walked over to him and told him, “It’s fine. I’m glad you told me.”

 She hugged him. “Thank you,” he said then he picked her up and legs wrapped around him.

“I think we should do a second round,” he said with a smirk.

“I like that idea,” she said before she kissed him.

He carrying her up the stairs. He might be in the moment but he can’t get the conversation that his sister and Clarke had on the chat. He knew he was going take care of it later. He also thought about it might explain why she didn’t text him back, But he had a beautiful woman in front of him that makes him happy. He going make love to her and forget the blonde women that is always in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late. I have been having some family time last few days.

Clarke was sitting in the chair waiting on her name to be called. She was ready for her ultrasound. She wanted to see her baby is healthy. She even brought Raven with her because she is so nervous about the appointment.

 Raven try to talk her into bringing Bellamy with her because she wanted her let Bellamy see his child for the first time. Clarke isn’t ready yet to tell him.

“Griffin,” the nurse called out.

They follow the nurse to the room. They walked in and there was ultrasound machine and a bed.

“Take your pants off and cover up with the sheet that is on the chair,” the nurse told her.

The nurse left the room. Clarke got undress and sat on the bed. Raven was sitting beside looking at her phone.

“Are you nervous,” Raven asked.

“A little. I just hoping the baby is just healthy.”

Raven stood up and held Clarke’s hand. “Everything is going to be okay.”

The technician came in the room, “hey miss Griffin, are you ready to see your baby?”

“Yes,” she said laying back.

She put the ultrasound thing into her vagina. The joys of being a women.

“Well you baby looks healthy and there is his heartbeat.”

Clarke looked at the monitor. She couldn’t believe that was her and Bellamy’s baby on the screen. They made that. Clarke felt like she was going to cry.

“You look like you are 8 weeks along. Your due date is still the same. You want some pictures?”

Clarke nodded her head yes.

The technician gave her the pictures, “Get dress and I will see when you when you are around 20 weeks.”

The technician left the room. Clarke got dress and Raven looking at the pictures.

“When are you ever going to tell Bellamy, I think you should give him a picture to him also.”

Clarke smiled, “I will.”

They walked out the room and they left the doctor office. She made it back to her 2014 equinox. Clarke got it when they went car shopping. She wanted to get a family car because it would be easier to carry the baby around in than her old car.

“I think you should tell him before his birthday,” Raven said.

“That’s a good idea.”

They drove out the park lot. Clarke was ready to tell Bellamy but she is still nervous to it still.

^*^*^*^*

Clarke got to work. She had a lot of things to do while she was there to finish up for the weekend. She promised her mom that she will go to the gala for the hospital. They trying raise some money.

Clarke sat the ultrasound picture beside a picture of her friends. She just smiled at it. She couldn’t believe she going to be a mom.

Clarke got to work on some tax stuff so she will be ready for tax season. That was the busiest time of the year for paperwork. She wants to started on it early to get it done before January.

She heard two of her working talking in the hallway where the extra supply is at. She was trying not hear them but they were talking loud.

“Is that him,” one of the girls asked.

“Yes,” Roma said to her.

Clarke looked out to the counter and she saw Bellamy with his new partner. She wanted to get up to tell him hello, then she heard Roma said something about him that pull her back to her sit.

“He is good in bed. His dick is huge.”

“Wow. Why aren’t you dating him?”

“He didn’t want to date 19-year-old,” Roma told her.

“But he doesn’t mind fucking one?”

“Nope, but I heard he was man whore. The rumor is true.”

“How you meet him?”

“My friend, Octavia set us up and that night of the blind date. We fuck hard all night.”

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He had that blind date a week before she and Bellamy had sex for the first time. She couldn’t believe she was that stupid for thinking she wasn’t one of his one-night stand girls.

“I need to meet Octavia and see if she has anymore cute guys,” the other girl said.

“He is her brother.”

“Oh wow.”

Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. She yelled out, “Aren’t you two supposed to be working.”

“Yes ma’am,” They both said before getting back to work.

Clarke was going to cry but she held the tears back. She grabbed the ultrasound pictures. She didn’t want a man like that being the father of her child. She was so angry because she felt so betrayed. She went to her phone she blocked Bellamy’s number. She never wanted to see and hear from him again. She called Raven.

“ _Hey Griffin.”_

“I am done with Bellamy. I never want him to be the father of my child.”

“ _What? What happen?”_

“I just heard one of his girls that he had one night stand with. I wasn’t nothing to him but an easy fuck.”

“ _Did he tell you that?”_

“No, but I over heard from the girl he had blind date with the week before having sex with me.”

_“Let me get this straight, that you overheard that he had sex with that Roma girl. He had sex with you the week after. Was she 19?”_

“Yup, that why he didn’t date her because of her age. He didn’t mind putting his dick in it.”

“ _Well, a man got get their dick wet. I’m sorry Clarke. Are you going tell him?”_

“No, he doesn’t deserve to know this child. I blocked his number. I just lost my best friend but I’m done.”

“ _It’s your call but you need forgive him. He really cares about you. He might think about his dick more than his brain, but he truly cares about you. Take some time before just kicking him out of his child’s life.”_

“You right Raven. I’m going to keep him blocked on my phone for now. I need time.”

_“You still going to the birthday’s dinner?”_

Clarke let out a sigh. "Yes, I will go to that since I already told them that I was coming.”

_“Okay. It will be okay, Clarke.”_

“Thanks Raven. I’m going finish up here then heading home.”

_“Bye boo.”_

Clarke chuckled, “Bye bae.”

Clarke hung up and then got back to her paperwork. She didn’t want to think about it again.

^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy was in his suit with bulletproof vest on under it. He hated wearing suits that he only owns one ,and the one that he wearing is the one he wore to his mother’s funeral. He is standing beside Pike while they were waiting on Sydney coming out the building. She had a gala to go to and Bellamy volunteer to be her security to keep Dax off of Clarke. He had to keep him away from her.

He found file about Dax’s history. Dax has a temper and almost killed somebody with his anger. He also has a lot of his old girlfriends said that he was abusive to them. He wanted keep Dax far from Clarke.

“How much longer do we have to wait,” Bellamy asked Pike.

“I don’t know son. She should be done really soon.”

Bellamy looked at him, “I’m not your son.”

Bellamy looked forward ready to get this night over with. He could be hanging out with Gina. He loved spending time with her. They were getting close. He could see a future with her.

The side doors open and Diana Sydney walked out to her black SUV while typing something on her phone. Bellamy rolled his eyes when he opened her door.

She looked up to him, “Oh, you must be new. What’s your name?”

“Bellamy Blake, ma’am.”

“Well Bellamy, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.”

Bellamy almost throw up in his mouth. Diana is was twice his age and her face showed it. He just nodded then she got into the car.

Bellamy got into passenger seat. Pike drove the car. Bellamy looked into the side mirror and saw Dax and Shaw following behind them. It was a quiet ride, Diana type on her phone most of the ride. Bellamy looked around to make sure that nobody looks out of ordinary. He was train in the military to always watch his surroundings.

The made it to hotel that the Gala was at. He got out and looked around and then open Diana’s door. She got out and she fix her dress. It was a simple black dress that came to her knee. She walked forward and he follow them inside. The walked in and Bellamy looked around. It must have been a gold theme because everything was gold. It was very pretty but Bellamy was ready to get out of there.

He walked around. Pike and Dax walked the opposite direction of him. He watches Diana talking to people with her fake smile. Then a blonde girl in a black lace dress caught his eye. He tried to see her face because he swears it was Clarke.

He moved around to see her face then he finally saw those beautiful blue eyes that he loved. He walked over to her. She was talking to another man in a tux. She was smiling but he knows that was her fake smile not one of her real smiles. She been her best friends for years. He knows the different smiles of hers by now.

“Hey princess,” he said then he saw her jump.

She turned around and smiled, “Hey Bellamy, why are you here?”

His mouth went dry. She looked beautiful in her black dress. It was tight on her upper body but flows out toward her belly like ball grown would do. Her boobs looked so much bigger in this dress.

“I took another job,” he lied.

“Being a waiter,” she teased.

He chuckled, “No, being one of Diana’s security.”

“Oh, fun.”

He chuckled again, “You stop picking on me now.”

“It’s too much fun not to tease you,” Clarke said with a big smile.

“Why are you here then?”

She rolled her eyes, “My mom made me come with her.”

“How is Dr Griffin?”

“The same,” she said with attitude and rolling her eyes.

“Why haven’t you text me back?”

She looked down, “I have been busy that is all.”

“I know that is lie, princess. What is really going on?”

“Nothing. I just moved on with my life like you have. Friends go their different ways. I know your sister is happy about that.”

“Clarke, I’m sorry for what my sister said to you.”

She looked up to him, “How you know about that?”

“Gina show me the messages and I already knew about the dinner.”

“It’s nothing. I’m over it.”

“Are you or is there something else going on?”

“I’m over it Bellamy. I just been busy. Can you leave it at that?”

He nodded.

“Hey Bellamy, who is you friend?” he heard Diana behind him.

He rolled his eyes then looked at Diana, “This is my friend, Clarke Griffin.”

“Clarke Griffin? Has in Abby Griffin’s daughter?”

She smiled, “Yes.”

Clarke put her hand out to shake it, “You must be the new mayor, Diana Sydney.”

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you.” Diana said shacking Clarke’s hand.

Diana turn to Bellamy, “I didn’t know you knew the Griffin’s family.”

He looked at her, “Yes ma’am, we have been best friends since college.”

“Well, that’s good to know.”

Bellamy looked at Clarke in confusion. He wanted to know why Diana would say that. He hopes she doesn’t think he has a connection to the Griffin’s family for her personal gain.

“Well I’m going to see where my mother is. It was good seeing Bellamy.” Clarke said before turning around and walking off.

Bellamy wish he could talk to Clarke little longer and see what is going on with her but he knew it wasn’t the right place or the right time.

He turned to Diana and saw she whispering something in Pike’s ear. Pike just nodded his head. Bellamy looked in the opposite direction. He saw Dax near the bar. Dax was looking toward Clarke. He didn’t like seeing that. He walked toward the bar and see what Dax was up to.

“What are you doing?” He asked Dax.

“Nothing, just looking at around.”

“No, you were looking at Clarke.”

Dax got in his face, “Jealous?”

“What would I be jealous of?”

“That she would like me better than you.”

Bellamy was getting pissed off, “She would never like you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am sure. She is my best friend and I know what kind of guys she likes.”

“Are you sure you two are just best friend?”

“I am sure. I have a girlfriend.”

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I ask her out?”

“I thought with taking this job that you would leave her alone.”

“I never said that. I said you can keep your job.”

Bellamy was shocked, “I want you leave her alone also.”

“Too bad I think she would be fun.”

Bellamy balled his fist. He really wanted to punch Dax in the face again but he knew it wasn’t time or the place for it.

“I guess I have to find out next time because it looks like the mayor is ready to go,” Dax said.

Bellamy nodded.

They head to the car again. Bellamy was ready to go home. He wanted this night to end. He hoping by taking this job that would make Dax leave Clarke alone. He didn’t trust anybody that he works for. He needs help to find out what Diana is really up to with the department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!!! :)  
> Did you know Taco Mundo is actually real place. I got the idea of Bellamy's birthday when I went to eat there for the first time. If you want to see what it's really looks like. Here the link: https://www.tacomundocantina.com/  
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Bellamy was finishing up in the bathroom to get ready to go to his birthday dinner that his sister plan. He really didn’t want to go but everybody that he loves will there. It also the first birthday that he will be spending with Gina. He walked out the bathroom to his room and grab his blue shirt. He walked down downstairs to find Miller and Gina talking.

“Hey man, you finally ready?” Miller asked him.

“Yea, Let’s get this over with,” Bellamy said grabbing his car keys.

They got in the Camaro. Miller climbed in the back and Gina sat in the front. On the way to the restaurant, Gina grab his hand and he held it. He squeezed it a little then he gave her smile. They finally made it to the restaurant.

It looked like the movie, CoCo throw up in here. It looks so much like the movie.

He saw a long table with his sister, Lincoln, Jasper, and Maya was sitting at already.

“Bellamy!” Jasper yelled getting up from his seat. He walked over to Bellamy and gave him a hug.

“Hey man,” Bellamy said hugging Jasper. “Jasper, this my girlfriend, Gina.”

“Girlfriend?” Jasper asked with a surprise look.

“Yes.”

“Happy birthday big brother,” Octavia said walking to him and hugged him.

“Thanks sis,” Bellamy said.

“Hey Lincoln,” Bellamy said shaking his hand.

Bellamy sat beside Gina and Gina sat beside Octavia. Octavia talk to Gina like they have been best friend for years. Bellamy saw Emori and Murphy walking toward them.

“Happy birthday Blake,” Murphy said then hugged Bellamy.

They sat in front him. Then Monty and Harper said hey then sat beside Jasper.

“Who else supposed to be here,” Gina asked.

“Nobody,” Octavia said.

Bellamy shot Octavia a look, “You know there two more people that should be here.”

“I guess they don’t care to be here,” Octavia said.

“Guys, they will be here in 5 minutes because Raven just text me,” Murphy snapped back.

In the next five minutes, Clarke and Raven walked in the restaurant. Bellamy couldn’t believe he finally seeing Clarke after the gala. He missed hanging out with her.

“Happy birthday big Blake,” Raven said while hugging him.

“Thanks Raven,” Bellamy said.

“Happy birthday Bellamy,” Clarke said smiling at him.

He hugged her. He missed holding her. If he truly honest with himself, he missed being with her.

“I miss you princess,” Bellamy whisper in her ear.

She just nods.

Raven and Clarke took a seat beside Murphy. Every order their food and started to talk. Clarke was even nice to Gina. He was happy to see his best friend and girlfriend was getting along. He even noticed that Octavia wasn’t really talking to nobody. He wished she would get her stick out of her ass already.

They food came and most of the got the chicken fajitas. He looked at Clarke and she looked pale. She looked like she was about to be sick.

“Are you okay Clarke,” Bellamy asked across the table.

“Yeaa, I need to go to the bathroom,” she said getting up in flash while cover her mouth.

“I will go with her,” Raven said following her.

“She being dramatic,” Octavia said with attitude.

Bellamy glared at her, “I’m going to check on her.”

He walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. Raven open it a little.

“Is she okay,” Bellamy asked.

“She fine. I think something she ate.”

“Are you sure she doesn’t need anything,” he asked in concern voice.

“She fine just give her minute,” Raven said.

“Okay,” he said before walking back to the table.

“How’s Clarke,” Gina asked him.

“Raven said she is fine,” Bellamy said getting back to eating.

He was worry about Clarke but he knew Raven had it under control. He saw them walking back to the table. Clarke didn’t look any better.

“I’m going to head home. Thanks for the invite. Bellamy, I hope you have awesome birthday.” Clarke told him walking over to him.

She hugged him.

“Are you sure you okay,” Bellamy asked.

“Yes, I will see you around Bellamy. Guys behave tonight.”

“I’m not going to make any promises,” Murphy said.

Clarke just laughed. She turned around and left. He watched her go.

They got to eating and afterwards everybody head to the club to get started to drink. It felt good to have ‘family’ back together again. He wished Clarke was here to enjoy it.

“Let’s go dance,” Gina said.

“Okay,” He said getting up.

They danced on the dance on the dance floor. She was grinding on him until she turned around and started to make out with him. He can taste the alcohol that she been drinking on her lips. He knew she was already drunk. He really didn’t care. He looked around and saw everybody having fun with their girlfriends or boyfriends but Raven. She did look cozy with somebody at the bar. He was happy that everybody had somebody but then he got sad to think Clarke is all alone at home with no one to watch over her. He wished he went home with her to take care of her but that would be weird since it was his birthday. He will have to call her tomorrow.

They head back the table. Everybody grabbed their to drink.

“To Bellamy,” Jasper said.

“To Bellamy,” everybody said unison.

He just smiled. He was happy that he had his friends, sister, and his wonderful girlfriend with him tonight. He was lucky man.

^*^*^*^*^

Clarke woke up the next morning. She felt so much better then the night before. She found out the baby doesn’t like the smell of fajitas. She hated that she had to leave early but she couldn’t be around that smell any longer. She walked in the kitchen to make her something to eat because she was starving. She heard some foot steps behind and saw a very hungover Raven walking into the room.

“Rough night,” Clarke asked with a smile.

She wanted to laugh so bad.

“I never drinking like that again,” Raven said gabbing the coffee pot to fill it up with water.

“You say that every time,” Clarke said.

The door open and walked in Murphy, “Good morning.”

He was in cheerful mood.

“Why are so loud,” Raven said cover her face with her hands.

“I’m glad I didn’t drink has much has you did or wouldn’t have any fun last night with Emori.”

“Ewww,” Raven said looking at him through her fingers.

“Don’t hate,” Murphy snapped back.

“I’m happy for you and Emori,” Clarke said.

“So Griffin, How you feeling this morning,” Murphy asked sitting beside Raven.

“I feel good. The baby just doesn’t like the smell of fajitas.”

“That’s good but when are you going tell Blake.”

“I’m not.”

“What? And why not?”

“Because she found out that she just one of his girls that he just gets his dick wet with,” Raven said.

“Why you think that,” Murphy asked.

“Because he had sex with Roma not even week before me,” Clarke said.

“She was before but has he had sex with anybody after you besides Gina,” Murphy asked her.

Clarke try think but she doesn’t know about Bellamy’s sex life.

“I don’t know. I think you would know more about who he is having sex with than me.”

“I really don’t know about Bellamy’s sex life like that. I don’t think he had sex with Roma. He told us that she was touchy and he was ready to get out of the date that his sister set up for him. Are you sure Roma had sex with Bellamy?”

“Yes Murphy, I heard it from Roma’s mouth.”

“And you trust Roma’s word? Have you even asked Bellamy about it?”

“No.”

“You think you should ask him first before getting mad and jealous about it first.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not going ask him when he with Gina. She seems like a nice girl.”

“She is but she isn’t you,” Raven said with smirk.

Clarke looked Raven, “No, I’m not going to be home wrecker like Octavia told me that I was.”

“Octavia can get her shit together and leave you alone.”

“What shit does she have to get together?” Raven asked looking at Murphy.

“Fuck, don’t’ tell nobody that I told you. Bellamy doesn’t even know. Lincoln and Octavia actually broke up about a month and a half ago because he couldn’t take her attitude anymore. They came together last night because they didn’t want people to ask them what’s going on.”

“What,” Raven and Clarke said unison.

“She even dropped out of college. She been going out to the clubs a lot more. I found her very drunk one night behind the wheel of her car. I could have lost my job but I knew Bellamy would kill her if she got arrested for DUI.”

“What going on with her?” Clarke asked looking concern.

“The break up was hard on her. She pushed her friends out of her life. They only thing she is happy about is that Bellamy is happy somebody. She staying on my couch because she doesn’t want to tell Bellamy yet. I told her that she needs to and move in with him because I can’t have her on my couch forever.”

“Wow,” Raven said.

“You know Bellamy is going to kill her because she dropped out of college. It was a dream of Bellamy is to go to college but he didn’t get a chance.” Clarke said cooking her eggs.

“True but you think about it. Octavia really never wanted to go to college.” Murphy said.

Raven nodded.

“I hope it goes well when Bellamy founds out,” Clarke said.

Murphy looked at her, “I hope it goes well also when you tell him that you are pregnant with his baby.”

Raven laugh.

Clarke glared at Murphy. “I will tell him. Just give me some time.”

Murphy nodded, “he will be happy about it.”

He hugged her. Raven join in. They held each other which felt like an hour.

^*^*^*^*

Clarke running late all day today. She had the day off at the hospital. She had a lot of things to do at the coffee shop and errands. She would really love to be sleeping right now but life goes on.

She stopped at Walmart to grab few groceries that the coffee shop need. She also grabbed some stuff to cook for dinner.

She parked behind the coffee shop. She checked her phone before getting out then she put it in her bag. She got out. She grabbed the groceries and head inside.

“Hey Niylah, here is some stuff I thought you might need,” Clarke said handing her the groceries.

“Thanks, I think we are all good here.”

“well, I will see you guys later.” Clarke said waving good bye.

She walked back into her car and notice her phone was in her seat instead of her bag. She looked around and see if she saw anybody. She looked at the phone but everything fine with it.

She got into the car and head to the accountant to work on the books. It was almost tax season.

^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy has been working on the house lately when he isn’t working. Everything has been going normal. Gina has been staying with him a lot more. He has thinking about letting her move in but he knows they have been together about two months. He still going to think about it.

He was walking to his truck to grab the woods for the back deck. He wanted to get done before the summer. He heard a car pull up. He turned around and saw Octavia’s jeep rolling up.

She got out the car, “Hey big brother.”

“Hey O, what bring you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

“Okay. Let’s go into the kitchen.”

They walked in the house and he grab a bottle water out the frig.

“I want to tell you that Lincoln and I broke up.”

“What? When that happen?”

“About month and half ago, we couldn’t stop fighting so I left.”

“You two were at my birthday dinner together.”

“Yea, we didn’t want everybody to ask questions about where he was.”

“Oh. How are you holding up?”

“Good but I was going to ask you if I can move in with her for now.”

“Of course, you are always welcoming at my house.”

He said walking over to her and giving her a hug. She held him tight.

“I need to tell something else.”

“Okay,” he said nervously.

“I drop out of college.”

“what,” Bellamy yelled. “Why would you do that?”

“I didn’t know what I wanted to be and I thought it was a waste of time.”

“Colleges can open doors.”

“I don’t know what I want to be.”

“Well, if you live here without going to school which means you have at least get a job.”

“Okay. I started looking next week. Also, can I move in today since all my stuff in the jeep already.”

“Of course, O.”

He helped his sister move her stuff into the guest room. He can’t believe his sister is under his roof again.

“You know you can marry Gina and make the other room a nursery,” Octavia said.

“O, you kind of moving too fast there. We have only been dating for two months. I’m not ready for her move in yet.”

“I was just saying Bell.”

He looked at her and knowing she has something up her sleeve. He knows his sister too much.

^*^*^*^*^

Clarke was going to her third month check-up. She can’t believe she almost of her first trimester already. Raven and Murphy have been getting on her to tell Bellamy. She going to tell him soon. She knew had to get it over with it.

She was sitting looking at her phone and she saw Octavia walk in. Clarke grabbed her jacket to cover her belly. She starting to get a bump. She wasn’t ready tell anybody just yet. She had to tell Bellamy first.

Octavia saw her and Clarke knew she was screwed. Octavia sat beside her. Clarke took a deep breath and smiled.

“Hey Octavia, what brings you here?”

“My yearly exam and get some birth control. What about you?”

“The same,” Clarke lied.

Then there was silence into Clarke drop her bag an everything came out of it. Clarke got down there and try to pick up everything. Then she saw Octavia pick up the ultrasound picture of her baby.

“What is this Clarke?”

“Umm..” Clarke couldn’t talk it like something caught her tongue. She grabbed the picture and put it in her bag.

“Are you pregnant? Who the father?” Octavia asked looking at her in serious look.

Clarke couldn’t get the words out, “Ittt…”

“Please God tell it’s not my brother’s baby,” Octavia said looking pissed.

Clarke didn’t say anything because the nurse called her. She was happy to be out of there. She was ready to get this appointment over. All through the exam the only thing she could think is Octavia going to tell Bellamy before Clarke could. Clarke knew she was screwed but she had to figure out when she going to tell him. Also, on the other hand Octavia would hate that Clarke and Bellamy would have a baby. She might not even tell him which means she has time to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to change things up with Lincoln and Octavia relationship story. This Octavia is really base off of season five Octavia.  
> I see you guys next Monday!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!! :)   
> Baby mama drama!!!

Bellamy getting ready for his shift. Murphy and Miller was behind him talking about something. It’s been a month since his sister moved in and she hasn’t found a job. Yet, she has been going out every night.

She has been spending time with Gina which he likes but he knows she up something. She has been bugging him about Gina moving in. He wasn’t ready just yet. He has been busy with the changes at the department. They get find out who going to be his normal partner everyday at work. He was nervous.

He heard his phone buzz in his pocket and it was from an unknown number. He opened the message. It was a picture of Clarke walking out the hospital. The message said below the picture, _you have_ _two lives to worry about now_. He was shocked and scared. He knew it was from Emerson.

He read the message again. Bellamy confused about the _two lives_ part, then he looked at the picture again. He saw that Clarke looked little bit bigger around her stomach area.

He sat down on the bench. Clarke is pregnant and he didn’t know. He hasn’t seen her since his birthday. He thought back to that night and he remember she got sick. Was she was pregnant then?

“Hey man, you okay?” Miller asked him putting his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder.

“I got a threatening text from Emerson,” Bellamy told them looking to the ground.

“How you know it Emerson,” Murphy asked.

“Who else would it be? He sent me a picture of Clarke to my phone,” Bellamy told them heading them the phone.

“Clarke is pregnant also.” Bellamy looked up to them. Miller and Murphy were looking at each other. They didn’t looked surprise that Clarke is pregnant.

“You two knew,” Bellamy asked them.

“We did. I found out because murphy told me,” Miller said looking at Murphy.

Bellamy looked at Murphy, “How did you know?”

“Um, I was there when she took the test.” Murphy said nervously.

“You didn’t think I should know my best friend is pregnant.” Bellamy said and he was pissed. Then he thought about it, “who the father?”

Murphy took a swallow, “I think you know who the father is.”

Bellamy thought back to about fourth months ago when he had sex with Clarke. He could be the father. In the picture Clarke is already showing.

He shoved Murphy into the locker, “Why didn’t you tell me that I was going to have a kid?”

“Clarke said she was going tell you,” Murphy said.

He let go of Murphy, “Why didn’t she?”

“She was trying figure out the right time. She found out about the time you got with Gina. She didn’t want to mess that up. Also Raven and I have been telling her to tell you.”

“Raven knows?”

“Yea, she was there too when she took the test.”

“Who else knows before me?”

“Raven and I were there when she took the test. I had tell somebody so I told Miller. Octivia-“

Bellamy cut him off, “My sister knows?”

“Yea, she found out about month ago at one of Clarke appointment. Clarke drop her bag and your sister saw the ultrasound picture.”

Bellamy was pissed that his sister knew and she didn’t even tell him. He knew at that moment that his sister doesn’t care about him and Clarke friendship at all.

“I got to go,” Bellamy said grabbing his bag.

“Go? You just started your shift,” Miller said.

“Cover me and tell them that I got sick.”

They nodded and Bellamy was out of there. The first place he going to go is to see his sister.

^*^*^**^

He got home and jump out the car. He ran into the house and up the stairs. He got to his guest room that Octavia was staying in at his home.

He pushed the door open, “What hell is your problem?”

Octavia jumped up and looked like she had the worst hangover ever. He didn’t really care.

“What are you talking about,” Octavia asked while she was rubbing her eyes.

“I talking about that you knew I had a kid on the way and you didn’t tell me.”

“Clarke told you?”

“No, I found out another way.”

“She never told me who the father was. Heck, she might not know the father is.”

“Octavia, she isn’t a slut.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, because she is my best friend.”

“If she your best friend then why didn’t she tell you that she is pregnant.”

Bellamy didn’t answer. He doesn’t know the reason why Clarke hasn’t told him about the baby.

“If you are the father wouldn’t she tell you about the baby.”

Bellamy thought about her words and he was pissed with Octavia but he was even more pissed with Clarke.

“That’s what I thought,” Octavia said before walking to the bathroom.

Bellamy had to get out of there and he took his car. He drove until he stopped at Grounder. He needs a drink. He couldn’t stop at one.

^*^*^*^*^*

Clarke was sleeping until she heard her phone going off. She looked at the phone and it was 2am. She answers the phone.

“Hello,” Clarke said still sleepy.

_“Hey Clarke, it’s Miller.”_

“Hey Miller, what is going on?”

“ _Can you come pick up Bellamy before he gets himself killed.”_

“Okay, where is he?”

_“He at Grounder and he really fucked up. He been in few fights_.”

Clarke knew that didn’t sound like Bellamy.

“Okay, I will be there in about five minutes.”

“ _Okay, thank you for coming. I couldn’t call anybody else.”_

“It’s fine. I will there soon. Bye.”

“ _bye_.”

Clarke got out of the bed and put on clothes. She headed to her car. She couldn’t believe Bellamy got into that many fights. He hasn’t been like this since his first tour over sea. She knows this isn’t Bellamy.

She got to grounders and Miller was holding Bellamy up on the sidewalk. She got out of the car. She walked up to them. She saw his face. He was all bloody. He looked like he been kick in the face million times.

“Hey, are you ready?” She asked Miller.

“Yea,” Miller said. He helped Bellamy in the car. Bellamy just pass out in the seat.

“Okay, I will take him to my place to get him took care of,” Clarke told Miller.

“Thanks Clarke,” Miller told her. Clarke got into the car and she drove to her apartment. She glad that Raven is out of town.

She got Bellamy out the car. She supports him while they walk to her apartment. She got him in the apartment and took him to the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet. She walks out to grab a washcloth. She walked back into the bathroom.

“Clarke,” Bellamy said quietly.

“I’m here. I’m going to get you clean up.”

He looked up to her, “You are beautiful.”

“Thanks Bell,” said Clarke with a smile.

She put the washcloth on his face. She washed his face. She could see the cuts and bruises that are forming. She continues to clean his face then felt a hand on her belly. She looked down and saw Bellamy’s hand on her belly. She didn’t say anything.

“Hey baby, I’m your daddy.” He whispers to her belly.

She just smiled at him trying to talk to the baby. She was trying figure out who probably told him that she was pregnant and he was the father. She thought about it. She figures out that is why he went out that night and got drunk. She wanted to cry. She knew this was her fault because she didn’t tell him.

“Bell, let’s get you clean up and to bed.”

She finished up cleaning him up and took him to her bed. She lay him down. She went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and to the bathroom to grab some pain medicine. She sat down on the table beside Bellamy so when he wakes up, he can take it.

She lay beside him but she didn’t touch him. She knew he had a girlfriend and she had let him sleep. She watched him sleep into she finally feel asleep.

 ^*^*^*^*^*

Bellamy woke up the next morning with the worst headache. He knew he hasn’t got that drunk in a long time. He knew he shouldn’t go to that bar and started trouble. Bellamy open his eyes. He looked around and saw that he wasn’t in his room at home. He couldn’t remember what happen after Miller show up at the bar.

He sat up in the bed and looked around. He was looked beside him on the table. He saw a bottle water and pills. He took them and then he saw a picture of Raven and Clarke. He figured it out that he was in Clarke’s room. He looked down and saw he had his clothes on. So, he knows he didn’t have sex which is good thing.

He got up and walked to the kitchen. He saw Clarke near the stove. She was wearing one of his army shirts. He doesn’t know when she stole it.

“Hey,” he said before sitting down on the bar stool.

“Hey, how are you feeling,” Clarke asked looking at him still cooking.

“Like shit.”

“I can figure that,” she said with chuckle in her voice. She went back to cooking.

He looked at her belly area. He couldn’t see her bump through loose shirt.

“How are you feeling,” Bellamy asked.

“I feel fine,” she said with a smile.

She handed him a plate of eggs, “eat.”

“Clarke, we need to talk.”

“We can talk after you eat.”

He took breath and started to eat. He watched her wash the dishes. He was ready to get this over with. He wants to know what is going on.

“Okay, I’m done.”

She turned around and looked at him. She looked nervous. “Clarke, are you pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“When were you going to tell me? I’m your best friend you could told me. Who the father?”

“Bellamy, you know who the father is.” 

“I have no idea who the father is. If I was the father you should told me when you thought you are pregnant.”

“Don’t be a dick Bellamy. You know I have only had sex with one person since Finn.”

“Are you sure? I don’t know what you have been up to.”

“Fuck you,” Clarke yelled before walking out the room.

He wasn’t going to let her get away from this. He follow her to her room.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

She still had her back toward him, “You are happy and I didn’t want to ruin it.”

He was shocked by her answer, “I would still like to know I was going to have a child with my best friend.”

She turned around and there were tears coming down her cheek. He hated seeing her like this.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you but I knew you are happy with somebody else. I didn’t want to through a child in your face because we didn’t use a condom. I just one of your one-night stand for you anyway.”

“Clarke, you are more than one-night stand to me and you know that,” he said with a serious look on his face.

“Bellamy, I’m no different than any other girl you take to bed. You had sex with 19 years old week before me. Don’t tell me that I’m different than any other girl that jumps in bed with you.”

“I have no idea what you talking about. I never had sex with 19 years old.” Bellamy said.

“Roma told me that you two had sex that night you meet her,” Clarke told him.

“I never touch her. She is lying to you. She was all over me that night but I wasn’t having it.” He saw Clarke’s face in shock, “You really think I would have sex with somebody that is younger than my sister.”

“I don’t know.” She said sitting on the edge of the bed, “What we do now? You don’t have to be part of this child life. It’s not your responsibility.”

“Clarke, you think I’m going walk away from my child than you don’t know me at all.”

“I don’t want mess up what you and Gina have. You finally have a girlfriend and I don’t want to mess it up for you.”

“If this child going to mess stuff up with Gina, then she wasn’t the one. I will never walk away from my child. I’m not my father. I take responsibility of my action unlike him.”

She just nodded.

He grabbed her hand, “we are in this together.”

“Together.”

She hugged him. He held her tight. He didn’t want to let her go but he has a girlfriend now.

She pulled away, “who told you?”

He took a deep breath. He grabbed his phone and he show her the text message. “I think it was Emerson that sent this to me.”

She looked up to him, “Is he still following me?”

“I guess he is but I’m not going let anything happen to you or our child. I just trying figure out how he got my phone number.”

She stood up slowly then she turn around, “I think he got it from me.”

“What? How?”

“I went to the coffee shop to drop some stuff off and I left my phone in my bag. When I got into the car my phone was in my seat.”

He was pissed. He couldn’t believe Emerson went into her car and went through her phone. He even more pissed that Emerson hasn’t left Clarke alone.

“Clarke, I don’t want to go anywhere by yourself.”

“Bellamy, I have a life. I can’t have a babysitter the whole time.”

He stood up and he cup her face with his hand, “I could never forgive myself to something happen the two of you.”

“Okay but I’m not having babysitter all the time. I will text somebody where I’m at and when I get there.”

“I guess I will work with that since you are the most stubborn person I know.”

She smiled, “Where we go from here?”

“I would like to go to your next appointment with you. I also want to help you with anything that you need.”

“Okay, my next appointment is next Thursday. Also, if you want go house hunting with me. I have to get a bigger place because this apartment isn’t big enough.”

“I will do that. I will make sure my schedule is free next Thursday."

She just smiled. He couldn’t believe he going to be a father soon. He wouldn’t want to have a child with no one else than with his best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. I don't like leaving you guys hanging for too long. I have been dealing with my depression the past few weeks. I have had depression for about 4 years now. I didn't feel like getting out of bed let alone writing/posting. I'm a mother of two so I had to push myself to take care of them. I hope you guys understand. I'm going to get back in to this story again. I miss writing it. Thank you being patience. :)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bellamy knew he had to talk to Shumway when he got to work that Monday to get Thursday afternoon off. He was schedule to work all day Thursday. He knew he didn’t want to miss going to the doctor’s with Clarke for the first time.

He couldn’t believe he is going to be a dad. He always wanted to be a dad but he thought he would be married first before having a kid. Bellamy wasn’t old fashion when it came to having sex before marriage but he would think he would be married to the woman that was having his child.

He got to the squad room and went to straight to Shumway’s office. He knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Shumway said.

Bellamy opened the door, “Sir, I have to talk to you.”

“Of course, take a seat.”

Bellamy took a seat in front of the desk, “I need Thursday afternoon off."

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Shumway said.

“Sir please, I need that afternoon off.” Bellamy said in a begging tone.

“Why do you need that day off so bad?”

“Because,” Bellamy took a deep breath and come up with a good reason, “because my girlfriend is pregnant and I want to go to her first appointment.”

Shumway didn’t say anything for minute. Bellamy hope that he will have a change of heart. He knew if Kane was still his boss than he wouldn’t have to beg for the afternoon off.

“Blake, Congratulations. I will let you off that afternoon if you do me a favor.”

“What do you need?”

“Mayor Sydney has another gala next Saturday and I need you to work that.”

“I will do that.”

“Good choice Blake.”

Bellamy walked out the office. He walked to the bathroom. He splashed some water of his face and looked in the mirror. He is getting more in deep with mayor Sydney. He hated that but he had to do it for Clarke and now for his baby. He pressed his back to the wall and slid it. He put his hands over his face and he just cried. He hated being person he becoming but he had to do what he has to do.

^*^*^*^*^*^*

Clarke drove up to the parking lot at the hospital for her appointment. She was kind of nervous because she gets to see what gender her baby is now and also it was the first one that Bellamy going to be at. She looked over and saw his red pick up truck. He was getting out of it wearing his police uniform. She couldn’t denied that he looked hot in it.

“Hey princess,” Bellamy said.

“Hey, are you ready,” She asked.

“Of course, I get to see our baby.”

It was weird for Clarke to hear Bellamy said ‘our baby’. Reality is finally hitting her that she is having a baby with Bellamy. She was ready to see the baby on the screen again and she was excited to find out the gender of the baby.

“What do you want have a girl or a boy,” Clarke asked.

“I just want the baby healthy.”

“Come on Bellamy, if you had to pick which one. Which one would it be?”

“I think I would like to have a girl because I already raised a girl.”

Clarke smiled. She could imagine Bellamy having a daughter. He raised his sister and he did an okay job with her.

“What about you,” Bellamy asked.

“I guess I would like to have a boy but I don’t know really.”

“Have you thought about names yet?”

“No, I was going to wait until I found out what the gender and-“, she took a swallow, “I was going to talk to you first before choosing a name.”

“Really, I would think you would have it pick out and everything.”

She looked at him, “You don’t have to be a dick.”

She sat back in the chair and she didn’t say anything else. She knows Bellamy is still mad with her. She couldn’t blame him for it. Also knew by now that Bellamy can be an asshole sometimes.

“Griffin,” the nurse called out.

Clarke and Bellamy got up from the chairs and follow her down the hallway to the room. Clarke sat on the bed and she lift up her shirt.

The technician walked in the room, “Hey Clarke, are you excited to see your baby?”

“Yes,” she said.

The technician put some gel on her belly. She looked up to the monitor and then Clarke looked over to Bellamy. He was standing beside her looking at the monitor also.

“Baby looks good and growing good. You want to know what the sex is?”

“Yes,” she said looking at Bellamy.

He nodded at her. “It looks like you having a girl.”

“A girl,” Clarke said.

She couldn’t believe she is having a daughter. She looked at Bellamy and his eyes were getting watery.

“Well it looks like you getting that little girl that you wanted.” Clarke said with the biggest smile on her face.

“I guess so.”

“I will see you at 32 weeks for another ultrasound," the technician said before getting up.

 “Okay,” she said wiping the gel off her belly.

They left the room and head to the parking lot.

“I guess I need to get a different truck,” Bellamy teased looking at his two-door truck.

She smiled and nodded her head, “I guess you do.”

“Well, I need to get to work. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will. Bye Bellamy.” She said getting into her car.

^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy has spending his day off cleaning out the guest room. He didn’t know he so much stuff in there. He putting stuff in boxes. He had different piles of stuff that he keeping and the other to get rid of. He was pulling stuff out the closest when he heard sister said something.

“What are you doing?” She asked looking around the room.

“I’m cleaning it out to make a nursery in here.”

“Nursery?”

“Yes. Clarke and I are having a baby.”

“Really? Are you sure the baby is yours or you just trust her that much?”

“I trust her. She wouldn’t lie about that.”

“I think you are being stupid about this. I would get a DNA test to make sure.”

He turned around and looked at her, “I believe her. End of story.”

“Whatever big brother. Have you told Gina yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Not yet? I think your girlfriend should know that her boyfriend is having a baby with another women.”

“I’m going to tell her. I just found out myself.”

“Okay,” Octavia said before walking out the room.

Bellamy went back to doing what he was doing. He had no idea what he going to tell Gina. He knew it wasn’t fair that she getting thrown into this situation. He knew he had to do what he had to do for his child.

^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy was running late getting to work. He knew his new partner, Echo is going give him an ear full. He really didn’t mind working with her. She was hot but he had a girlfriend. He needed to get those thoughts out of his mind.

He rolled in the parking lot. Miller and Murphy talking to each other when he rolled up. He grabbed his stuff and got out the truck.

“Whoa Blake, when you get a new truck?” Murphy asked looking over his new truck.

“I got it over the weekend. It’s called black ops made by GMC sierra 1500. I had to get a truck that has four doors.”

“Really? I take it Clarke told you about the baby.” Miller said crossing his arms.

“Yea and we also found out the gender at her last appointment.”

“Oh really? Are you going tell us or not?”

“We having a baby girl.”

“Congrats man. I always saw you having a daughter.” Miller said patting him on the back.

“Blake with a little girl. Now I ready to see him when she is a teenager.” Murphy teasing while still looking at the truck.

“Shut up Murphy,” Bellamy growled at him.

Miller laughed, “Have you told your sister yet?”

“I haven’t told her about the gender since she has been so negative about Clarke and I. She knows that the baby is mine since I already clean out the guest room. I also brought a new truck to make room for the baby.”

“She hasn’t said anything about it?”

“No, I don’t really care. I’m take responsible for my child unlike our dads.”

Miller nodded, “Have you told Gina yet about the baby?”

“Not yet-“

“What?” They yelled unison.

“Why haven’t you told her yet?” Miller asked.

“I just haven’t found the right time to tell her.”

“You know the baby will be here in four months,” Miller said.

“She hasn’t noticed the guest room and the new truck?” Murphy asked looking confused.

“She has but she hasn’t asked anything about it.”

“Wow, just wow.” Miller said looking more confused.

“What?”

“If my boyfriend was cleaning out his guest room and got a new four door truck. I would be asking him what is going on.”

“I’m going to tell her soon. I have to find the right moment to do so.”

Murphy put his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, “everything going to be okay.”

“Well I guess we should get back to work.” Miller said.

“I’m still mad that you two are partners and I’m stuck with Echo.”

Miller laugh, “I think she is happy with arrangement.”

“Shut up,” Bellamy snap back.

They walked in the squad room. He notices that people were watching the TV.

“What hell is going on?” Murphy asked.

“Senator Wells Jaha was shot,” Roan said. “

What?” Bellamy asked with worry in his voice.

He knew that Wells was Clarke’s best friend from her childhood. He knew with her being five months pregnant that she doesn’t need this stress on her.

“I need to call Clarke to make sure she okay.”

Bellamy dealing his phone. He was getting worry about her. The phone rang but she was picking up. He tried to text her.

**Bellamy: Princess, please answer your phone. I worry about you. I just heard about Wells. I want to know if you are okay. Please answer me back.**

He put his phone back into his pocket. He looked up and saw Dax with a smile on his face. He knew this wasn’t a happy moment right now. He knew Dax had something to do with it. He felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and it was Clarke.

**Princess: Leave me alone.**

He stared at the message for minute before replying.

**Bellamy: I will not leave you alone. I know you are hurting. You don’t need to alone right now.**

**Princess: Bellamy, the only reason you are worry about me is because I’m pregnant with your child. You wouldn’t worry about me if I wasn’t pregnant.**

Bellamy didn’t know what the reason for all this was coming from. She knew that she was sad and mad about Wells.

**Bellamy: Clarke, I know you are mad and sad right now. You are best friend and I will worry about you when you are going through something like this. Don’t shut me out.**

**Princess: I just need space. I text you if anything is going on with the baby.**

Bellamy didn’t know what to say with that response but he going to give her little space to cool down. He would never give up on Clarke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late. Yesterday was busy day when I got home I went right to sleep.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I listen to "this land is your land" by Sam Hunt when I wrote Wells' funeral. If you want to listen to that when you read that part.

Clarke was looking at herself in the mirror one more time. She found a black dress that will fit around her growing belly. She couldn’t believe her best friend is gone. She still don’t know what happen. She knows that he was shot but she doesn’t anything else. She tried not to cry because she just took time to put on make up to cover her dark circles under her eyes from don’t sleeping well.

She heard a knock from the front door. She heard Raven yell that she got it. Clarke took a deep breathe and grab her purse. She walked out the room. She looked up and she saw Bellamy in a black suit looking at her. She could believe he was standing there.

“Bellamy, what are you doing here?” She asked in confused tone.

“Princess, I’m driving you to the funeral.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I do. You were there for me when my mom died and I will be with you during this time.”

She started to cry. Bellamy walked toward her and he put his arm around her and held her tight. She couldn’t keep it in anymore. She cried in his chest.

“I can’t believe he is gone.” She said into his chest.She didn’t want to let him go.

“I know princess,” he said in a calming voice.

She just held him which felt like hours. She knew they had to get going then the baby gave her small kick. She felt Bellamy teased up. She knew he felt that.

“Was that the baby?”

“Yea, she knows that her daddy is around.”

He let her go and then put his hand on her belly, “don’t give your mom a hard time today.”

Clarke smiled. She loves when Bellamy talks to the baby. She doesn’t get see it much but she loved those moments.

“I think we should go,” Clarke said. Bellamy nodded.

They got into Bellamy’s truck. They didn’t talk on the way there. She just looked out the window during the ride. They made it to the graveyard. They got out and they sat beside Wells’ father and Clarke’s mom was on the other side of Thelonious.Wells had a military funeral. Wells join the marines when he turned 18. He was following in his father’s footsteps. He became a senator to help people. He wanted make a change to make people’s lives a little better.

Clarke grab Bellamy’s hand when she heard the gunshots from the ceremony. Bellamy just held her hand tight. She looked up to him and saw that his eyes were close. She knew his nightmares from the war is going back. She knew it was hard for him to see this because he lost a lot of good friends in the war. The man handed Thelonious a folded up flag. Clarke just looked at Wells’ coffin. She knew right there that her best friend was gone.

She looked over and saw Mayor Sydney with her black sunglasses on. She was whisper in her right-hand man, Captain Shumway’s ear. She knew that Diana shouldn’t be here because she doesn’t even care about the Jaha’s. The funeral was over and everybody was leaving.

Clarke turn to Thelonious. “I’m so sorry about Wells. If you need anything please call me.”

“I will Clarke. Thank you for being here.”

He gave her hug then back away. “Clarke, are you pregnant?”

Clarke took a deep breath, “yes, I’m about five months along.”

“What?” Her mother yelled out.

“I’m sorry I thought your mother knew.” Thelonious said.

“I haven’t had the chance to tell her about the baby yet.”

“Why didn’t tell me? Who is the father?”

“I was trying figure out when is the right moment to do so.”

“I just wish you told me that I’m going to be a grandmother.” She said while hugging Clarke. Clarke was surprise that her mother was happy about it. Abby let go of Clarke, “So, who the father?”

Clarke took a deep breath, “It’s Bellamy’s baby.”

Abby’s face changed then she looked at Bellamy. “When you two started dating?”

“Well, we are not dating and we never have,” Clarke said nervously.

“Oh. So, Bellamy, are you going to be there for my daughter and grandchild?”

“Yes ma’am. I told Clarke I’m here no matter what.”

Abby just nodded.

“I’m sorry to ease drop but I heard that your daughter is having a baby.” Diana said shaking Abby’s hand then she turned to Clarke. “I want to congratulate you on your pregnancy. I had no idea you knew Bellamy Blake.”

“Thank you.” Clarke said coldly. She didn’t like Diana.

“I guess congratulation to you too officer Blake,” Diana said to Bellamy.

“Thank you,” Bellamy said in a serious tone.

“I guess I will see you around Abby and Bellamy I will see you at work.” Diana said before walking off.

Clarke has never like Diana. She hates that she knows her personal life now. Diana knows that the Griffin family are very known around the area. Clarke knew Diana wanted that power.

“Clarke, I guess I get you home now. You need to rest after today.” Bellamy said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She nodded.

“Bye mom.” Clarke said giving her hug.

“Promised me tell me any update with the pregnancy.”

“I will.” Clarke said letting her go.

They walked back to the truck and got in.

“I like the truck,” Clarke said looking around it.

“Thanks. I needed room for the car seat.”

She nodded, “I think you cover that.”

He smiled, “I think so too.”

They went silence and Clarke started to play with her hands because she was nervous. She didn’t know why because Bellamy is her best friend but it was just different.

“Bellamy.”

“Hmm,” he said still looking at the road.

“I think we should sit down one day and talk about the baby. We need to figure out what we are going to do after I give birth and everything.”

“I agree. I think you should move in my house after you give birth.”

She looked at him shock, “No, that would just be weird. You have girlfriend and also your sister lives there. I think your house is full.”

“Clarke, how am I supposed to help you with the baby if I’m not around?”

“I was thinking you come visit.”

“Visit? Clarke, I’m not a guest. I’m the father of your child.”

“I’m well aware.”

“What that supposed to mean?”

“Ever since I told you that you were the father. You have been ass and-“, she took a deep breath, “you now talk to me. Before you didn’t talk to me at all.”

“Clarke-“

“It’s fine Bellamy. You are good man and you will be awesome father.”

Clarke knew she lost her best friend. She wishes it could be different between them two. She missed him but they are only there to co-parent now. They rolled at her apartment building. She opened the door and Bellamy was about to turn off the car.

“Bellamy, you don’t have to walk me in. I will be fine. Thank you for driving me and being there for me.” She said smiling at him.

“Your welcome princess. I will text you more if you don’t mind.”

“That will be okay.”

She shut the door and head up to the apartment. She got in the apartment and went straight to bed. Today has been exhausting.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy was working on the nursery again. He had everything clean out of it. He picked out the paint for it. He went with a light pink for the wall. He wanted to make it girly has possible. He was in the middle of painting when he heard footsteps. He turned around and he saw Gina standing there.

“Hey,” Bellamy said walking toward and gave her peck.

“Hey, what is all this?”

“I’m working on redoing this room,” Bellamy lied.

“You going to paint it pink?” She asked in a confused tone.

“Gina, I need to tell you something. I’m making this room into a nursery.”

She shocked, “Bellamy, we are not having a baby anytime soon.”

“I know that. I’m having a baby.”

“What?”

“You remember my best friend, Clarke?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we had sex together twice and now she is pregnant with my child. I’m having a daughter in about four months,” he said nervously.

“Four months? I’m just hearing about this.”

“I just found out about month ago.”

“You knew for a month but didn’t tell me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know how I wanted to tell you.”

She walked up to him, “Bellamy, you could tell me anything. I would have understood. I know that putting a baby in the mix is going to be weird but I will support you.”

He gave her hug, “Thank you for understanding.”

“Always,” she said hugging him back. He held her for what it felt like hours but he is thankful for having somebody like her.

^*^*^*^*^

Clarke finally get to move in her new house that she brought about 3 weeks ago. She finally moving on after everything with Wells’ funeral. She needed a moment to herself before moving on. She walked into her three-bedroom house that she loved. She brought it with her own money and not her family’s money. She was happy to have this over with. She knew the baby will be here soon. She a lot of stuff do around the house. She knew she had to started on the nursery soon. She looked out the big livingroom window and she saw everybody rolling up to help her. She is so thankful for her friends.

“Okay Griffin, where do you want us,” Murphy said.

“I was thinking about the guys get the heavy stuff and the girls get the boxes. Everything is label so just put it in the rooms that it says on the box.”

“You are not doing any lifting,” Bellamy yelled across the yard. He had Gina with him. Clarke was nervous about having her around but she is in Bellamy’s life so she going to be in her life also.

“I have to do something. I just can’t sit and watch.”

“You will.”

She looked at Bellamy with her arm cross her chest, “You are not my keeper.”

“I might not be your keeper but you are carrying my child in your belly.”

“Okay, you two,” Miller said getting in between them.

“What if she just unpacks the boxes while we bring everything in the house,” Gina said.

“Okay, I can do that. Is that fine with you?” Clarke said looking at Bellamy with a pissed off look.

“Fine,” Bellamy snap back.

Raven and Gina carried the boxes in. Roan and Bellamy carried the furniture in the house. Miller and Murphy were putting stuff together. They worked about four hours before they got the truck unloaded. Bellamy and Roan lost their shirts after the first hour.

“I’m glad we got all that done.” Murphy said taking a sip of his beer.

“I’m going miss you Griffin. The apartment will be extra quiet without you there.” Raven said.

Clarke smiled, “I’m going to miss you two. It’s going to be lonely in here by myself.”

“I think somebody should stay here with you for little awhile,” Bellamy said.

“Why? Clarke is grown women.” Murphy said to him.

“It’s not that I just don’t want her alone but-“, he took a deep breath. He took his phone out of pocket and show them the message from Emerson.

“Blake, why haven’t said anything sooner?” Roan asked.

“I have been dealing with it.” Bellamy snap back.

“How,” Miller asked.

“I have been trying to track him down but nothing.”

“Since she is pregnant, we can take turns staying here like a sleepover.” Raven said.

“You know I’m sitting right here.” Clarke said.

“It’s for your safety honey,” Raven said patting her back.

“Also, you have guest room that can be used,” Murphy said.

“Great, I’m going have either Miller, Murphy, or Roan sleeping in my guest room.”

“And me,” Bellamy said.

Clarke looked at him, “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Why not? He already got you pregnant.” Murphy said.

Miller hit him in the back of the head, “Shut up.”

“I trusted him,” Gina spoke up.

Clarke just nodded because she didn’t want to tell Gina that she doesn’t trust herself around Bellamy. They have too much history and she doesn’t want ruin anything for them.

“I guess we should head home. Most of us have to work tomorrow.” Roan said.

“I’m standing tonight,” Raven said.

“We will see you later Clarke,” Miller said. Murphy got into Miller’s grey 2017 dodge changer.

Roan got in his Black 2019 Chevy Silverado. “See you later. Take of her of yourself,” he yelled though his window.

She waved at him goodbye.

“Text me if you need anything,” Bellamy said.

She nodded.

“I’m happy to meet you again.” Clarke said Gina.

“Thanks, I hope we can hang out again soon.”

“I would love that,” Clarke said smiling.

Clarke watch them walk to Bellamy’s truck. She just smiled at them. She knew Gina was a lucky a lady.

^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy was standing near the wall while watching people and drinking at another gala. He has been at three of them already with the mayor. He promised his boss that he would take another gala to have Wells’ funeral off. He was looking around until he saw Dax walked up to him. Bellamy just rolled his eyes.

“So, I heard that you got the princess pregnant.” Dax said with a smirk.

“Where you hear that?” Bellamy asked while looking around the room.

“You know my boss has a big mouth. Now, I see why you didn’t want me to touch her because you were tapping that already.”

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Bellamy growled.

He took a sip of his drink, “Diana, is happy that you are very close with the Griffins.”

Dax walked off. Bellamy hated that Diana knew Clarke is pregnant with his child. Bellamy saw Diana talking to Cage Wallace. Bellamy knows Cage’s family is rich like Clarke’s but Cage is like Diana. He didn’t care about people but money. He saw Diana walking over to him.

“Follow me,” she whispers in his ear.

Bellamy follow her to the elevator then they walked down a long hallway to her hotel room. He didn’t know she wanted.

“Come in,” she said holding the door.

He walked in. He looked around and he saw that he was the only person in the room. She came behind him and she slid her hand up his back.

“Ma’am I don’t think you should do that,” Bellamy said in a serious tone.

“Are you sure? I heard you have a thing for rich girls.”

“She is my best friend.”

“Oh, really?”

“Leave her alone,” He growled.

“I will if you do me a favor.”

“What?”

“I need you to talk to her about joining us with the remodel of the city.”

“Remodel?”

“We are going reshape the city starting with the south side.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not going to tell you because I have read your file. You are from south side. You lived with your mother and sister.”

“So? I don’t live there anymore.”

“You heart still belongs there.”

Bellamy felt his phone vibrate in his phone. He grabbed it and it was Octavia.

“I have take this,” Bellamy said then walked off.

“Hello.”

 _“Bellamy, I need you go to the hospital.”_ She said so fast that he barely heard it.

“Why? Is it Clarke?”

“ _No, Gina was in accident.”_

“What? What happen?”

_“She was walking to her car at work. Somebody came up behind her and stab her.”_

“What?” Bellamy said. He couldn’t believe she was attack. He couldn’t get his mind around it. He was so over protective to Clarke. He didn’t think about Gina safety. “What hospital?”

_“Polis General, I’m already here.”_

“I will be there 15 minutes.”

He hung up the phone, “I have to go.”

He didn’t wait for an answer back. He had to get to Gina. He couldn’t lose her. She was a good person. She could be the one for him. He had to be there for her. He going to find out who the person that attack her is. He going kill them.

^*^*^*^*^

He ran into the hospital. He found his sister in the waiting room. He ran toward her.

“Have you heard anything?”

“No,” she said with tears falling down her cheek.

He saw Clarke walking toward them. She looked like she been crying.

“Clarke, you know anything,” Bellamy said.

She looked the floor, “I’m so sorry Bellamy. She didn’t make it.”

Bellamy couldn’t breathe. He fell to his knee and he just cried. He didn’t know what else to do. He put his head in his hands. He felt his heart break in million pieces. He felt somebody hug him. He looked up and he saw Clarke hugging him. He got up and step away from her. He didn’t want to be near her.

If he didn’t spend so much time protecting Clarke then he could of protect Gina better. He walked out the hospital. He heard his sister scream something but he didn’t turn around. He got into his car and left. He didn’t know where he was going but he getting out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!  
> Here is a new chapter for you guys. 
> 
> I made tumblr for my work. Come and check it out. http://burchy90writer.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Warning there isn't a lot of Bellarke interaction in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter. 
> 
> ONE DAY UNTIL SEASON 6 PREMIERE!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Bellamy woke up with the worst headache in his life. He looked up and he noticed he was laying on the floor of the nursery. He looked around he saw everything throw everywhere. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

“What the fuck,” Miller said walking toward him.

“What the hell happen in here,” Murphy asked.

Bellamy just groan when Miller help him up. Bellamy doesn’t even remember what happen. He must of got hammered that he eventually black out.

“Come on Blake. Let’s get you in the shower before Clarke gets here.”

“I don’t want her here,” Bellamy growled.

“Why not?” Murphy said in confused tone.

“I never want to see her again.”

“Why?” Miller said in a serious tone.

“If I wasn’t so protective over her then I would of be able to save Gina.”

“You know that not true.” Miller said while helping Bellamy out of the room.

“Yes, it is. So, tell her to not come over.”

Miller nodded and Murphy text her.

“I think it good idea that she doesn’t come anyway. She doesn’t need to see this room like this.” Murphy whisper to Miller.

“I don’t give a shit that she sees this room ever. I don’t even know if that baby is mine.” Bellamy growled while he was walking by himself.

“You know damn well that child is yours. I need you stop sounding like Octavia right now.” Murphy snapped back at him looking at him in anger.

“My sister might be right though. How am I sure that she didn’t have sex with somebody else?”

“Because she is Clarke. You know her better than anybody,” Murphy snap back.

“Do I?”

“You know what Blake; I’m going to leave before I say something I might regret,” Murphy said before leaving.

Bellamy didn’t care if Murphy left. He didn’t care about anything at the moment.

“He does have a point about this room. You destroy it.”

“I don’t care,” Bellamy said rolling his eyes.

“You know your daughter is going to be here in this room in fourth months.”

“She not my daughter,” Bellamy yelled.

Miller took a big sigh, “You need stop saying that.”

“It’s true.”

Bellamy got undress and got in the shower without Miller help. He let the water pour on him. He was ready to get Gina’s funeral over with. He wanted Gina and now he will never get her back.

^*^*^*^*

Clarke was working on the nursery. She wanted to get the changing table together while she was off. She kept herself busy. She hasn’t heard from Bellamy in two weeks. She knew he was upset that he didn’t want see him. She was giving him space. She knew that she needed to remind him that she has a doctor appointment tomorrow. She grabbed her phone and text him.

**Clarke: I’m just reminding you that I have a doctor appointment tomorrow at 2:30. You said you will be there.**

She put her phone back into her pocket. She went back to what she was doing.

“Hey,” she heard from the door.

She turned around and she saw Raven in the door flame. “Hey, what brings you here?”

“I was seeing what you and my niece is up to.”

“Niece?” Clarke asked with her one of her eyebrow up.

“Clarke, you know I’m going to be this kid’s aunt even if we are not my blood sister.”

“True, since you are here. You want to help me with this crib?”

“I would think Bellamy would help you with this part.”

“I haven’t heard from him since Gina’s death. So, I guess I have to get done myself.”

“Is he going to be at the doctor appointment tomorrow?”

“I don’t know I text him to remind him. I haven’t heard anything.”

“What appointment is this one?”

“It’s mine 6 months appointment.”

“Wow. This pregnancy is moving quick.”

“I know that why I want to get this stuff done.”

“Okay, let’s get started.”

Clarke and Raven had so many laughs trying to get the crib together. Raven is genius at putting anything else together; but she had the hardest time putting a simple crib together. Clarke hasn’t had laugh that much in long time.

^*^*^*^*

Clarke was waiting at her doctor office. She was still waiting for her name to be call. She hasn’t heard from Bellamy. She was starting to get worried. She grabbed her phone.

**Clarke: Hey! Are you coming? I’m already here.**

Then she decided text Raven.

**Clarke: Bellamy isn’t here yet.**

**BFF: Maybe he running late. I text Roan.**

**Clarke: And why do you have Roan’s number?**

**BFF: because I asked for its weeks ago.**

**Clarke: Oh really?**

**BFF: He is good in bed. A girl has needs.**

Clarke just smiled at her phone. She got a little laugh out of it.

“Griffin,” the nurse called out. Clarke got up and she got weighed before heading back to a room. She got on the table. She pulled her phone back out and text Bellamy again.

**Clarke: I’m in a room already. Are you coming?**

She put her phone down. She didn’t know what was going on with Bellamy. She thought that he would want to be here. He has only been to one appointment since he founding out about the baby. She felt her phone vibrate.

**BFF: Roan said that he hasn’t seen Bellamy. Bellamy took some vacation time since Gina’s death. He said Miller has been checking up on him but nobody has seen him.**

Clarke was getting worried for Bellamy. He shouldn’t be alone and also its not normal that he took this much time off. She grabbed her phone again and text him again.

**Clarke: I’m worried about you. Please text me. I heard you haven’t been to work in two weeks. Just text me please.**

Her phone vibrates right after she sent the message. She looked at the screen.

**MESSAGE NOT SENT: This person isn’t receiving message right now.**

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She couldn’t believe he blocked her. She felt hurt that he blocked her. She grabbed her phone and text Raven.

**Clarke: He blocked me.**

**BFF: WHAT THE FUCK??????**

**Clarke: That is what I’m saying.**

**BFF: that is real fucked up. You are carrying his kid. How are you suppose to tell him about the baby?**

**Clarke: I don’t have no idea. I guess he doesn’t want to be a father.**

**BFF: Clarke, don’t say that. You know he wants to be a father.**

**Clarke: I don’t know what to do.**

**BFF: let me take care of it.**

Clarke put her phone back into pocket. She was ready to get out there right now. She wanted to go home and crawl in bed and cry. She didn’t know what to do. She always had plan but she didn’t have one for this one.

^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy woke up to knocking on his front door. He slowly got up from the bed so he wouldn’t wake up the girl that was sleeping in his bed. He grabbed his boxer. He slowly made it down the stairs. He opens the door and saw it was Raven.

“What the fuck Blake,” Raven yelled at him then walked in the house.

“Good afternoon to you to.” He said shutting the door.

“Why the fuck did you blocked Clarke?” She asked him with her arms across in front her chest.

“She won’t stop text me,” He said walking into the kitchen.

“She had every right to text you. You are the father of her child. She wanted know if you going to be at her appointment.”

“How do you know I’m the father of that child?”

“You can’t be serious? You sound like your sister. Clarke would never lie about this.”

“Are you sure?” Bellamy snap back.

“Yes, I’m sure. She didn’t want to tell you at first because she was happy for you and Gina. She would have raised that baby by herself so you could be happy but we all told her that you should know.”

“So, she was going kept it a secret?”

“Don’t play games with me, Blake.”

He grabbed a beer out of the frig. He drank the whole thing.

“Are you drunk?”

“Not yet.”

Raven took a deep breath, “Bellamy, have been drinking this whole time you been out of work?”

“What if I have?”

“Bellamy, that is not safe. What if something happens to Clarke and the baby and you are too drunk to get to them?”

“Not my problem because that baby isn’t mine.”

The next thing he remembers that Raven’s fist hitting his jaw. He fell backwards onto the floor.

“Fuck you Bellamy,” Raven yelled.

He watched her go to the front door then she stopped. She looked up at the top of the stairs. He looked up and he saw the girl that he had in his bed with his shirt on. “Well, I guess you move on from Gina then,” Raven said with an attitude.

He got up fast and march up to Raven, “What the fuck did you say?”

“You heard me,” she said looking at him in his eyes with her arms across her chest.

He wanted to hit her but he had more respect for women than to hit them. He seen his mom get beat up by guys all his life. He wasn’t going to be that guy.

“I think you should get the fuck out of my house,” he yelled at her.

“Gladly,” she said before walking out the door.

He went back into the kitchen to get another beer. He drank it fast then he saw Echo was staying beside him. She started to kiss his neck then she worked down to his boxer. She got on her knees and pull his cock out of his boxer. He let his head lean back with a moan. She sucked his cock so hard. She made him forget everything that just happen. He grabbed her hair and pulled hard. He looked down at her and watch her head bob back and forth. He was about to come. He let out load moan before coming in her mouth. He pulled her up and she wrap her legs around his waist. He took her up to his bedroom. He was going fuck her so hard that he going to forget everything that is going on in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!!!!! It's that time again. ;) 
> 
> When I wrote the closure part of the chapter I was listening to "See you again" by Charlie Puth (without the rap)
> 
> Also check my tumblr of my work. I post of pics that goes with the chapters. I'm still updating on it so bare with me to get it all caught up. 
> 
> Http://burchy90writer.tumblr.com/

Clarke has kept busy with work and also getting ready for the baby. She hasn’t heard from Bellamy in about month. She gave up on him. He didn’t want to be there so she wasn’t going to push him to be there. Also, Raven told her that she shouldn’t be around him right now.

Miller did tell her that he did go back to work but he isn’t the same person. He is even worried about him but he can only do so much right now. Murphy has been staying over at her house the past few days since he gave up his apartment to move in with Emori. Her roommate hasn’t move out yet so Murphy just hanging out with Clarke. Murphy doesn’t talk much about Bellamy since something went down with them about month ago. He won’t talk about it so she isn’t going to push the subject. She felt like the group is breaking up. Nobody hangs out with the Blake’s. Murphy and Miller haven’t hung out with Bellamy in long time. Murphy and Miller are Bellamy oldest and closest friends. He knew them since childhood.

Roan has been hanging out with Raven a lot more but they don’t say anything about Bellamy. Roan has only told her that he sees him at work then he goes straight home.

Monty and Jasper have been staying out of the drama but they miss everybody together. Jasper has said many times that they didn’t have get together in a long time and he missed the good old days.

Clarke was almost 7 months pregnant with her little girl that still didn’t have name. She wanted to talk to Bellamy about names and see which ones he liked but he blocked her from his life. She probably has to come up with it herself. She also thought about the last name. Will her baby be a Blake or a Griffin? She and Bellamy never got that moment to talk about anything that was about the baby.

She understands that he was hurt with Gina’s death but she was hurting when Wells’ died. She didn’t cut people out of her life. At that moment, she just wants to stay in bed a little longer to cry. She was pulled her thoughts when she heard her door bell rang. She slowly got off the floor of the baby’s room. She has been working on the baby clothes that she has had for a week.

She walked to the front door and saw it was Octavia which is surprising because she hasn’t seen her in months. Actually, she hasn’t seen her since Bellamy’s birthday party.

“Hey,” Clarke said looking confused.

“Hey, can we talk?”

“Sure, come in.”

She walked into the house and she was looking around the house.

“You have a nice home,” she said.

“Thanks. I was working on something. We can talk while I finish up.”

“Okay.”

She followed me to the baby’s room. Clarke sat on the floor again working on the clothes. She looked around the room.

“It’s a pretty nursery. I guess the baby is a girl.”

“It is. Your brother didn’t tell you?”

“Nope.”

Clarke nodded, “So, what is on your mind?”

“I need your help with Bellamy.”

“Wow, Octavia Blake is coming to me for help with her brother.”

“I know I been a bitch to you the past year. I had my reason for it.”

“What was your reason?”

“You remember when you dated Finn and Lexa?”

“Yes.”

“My brother didn’t say anything but you could see the hurt on his face every time you were somebody new. He is in love with you and always has been. I hated seeing my brother hurts so I wanted you to hurt so I sent him up with some dates.”

“He could of speak up and tell me how he feels instead standing in the back.”

“You know how he is with his feelings. He is stubborn like you on somethings.”

“That is true.”

“Can you forgive me?”

“Octavia, I have been forgave months ago.”

She smiled, “Thank Clarke.”

“Your welcome. What’s wrong with your brother?”

“Ever since Gina’s death, he has been drinking more. He brings different girls home to have sex with. He isn’t the same Bellamy. He has been working with the mayor a lot lately. I don’t know what to do. I had my own demons to deal with the past few months.”

“You right that doesn’t sound like Bellamy. I don’t know what I can do. He blocked my number. He doesn’t believe this baby is his. He cut everybody out of his life.”

“I know you shouldn’t have to do this maybe get a DNA test so he will shut up that this baby isn’t his shit.”

“Why should I do all that work? Also you kept on telling him that also.”

“I was being a brat about the situation. He needs you more than ever. It's sad to say but he destroy the nursery.”

“What?”

“Bellamy was working on a nursery before Gina died. Now everything is thrown everywhere or in pieces. He won’t even step in there anymore. I don’t know what going through his mind but I need help.”

“I will try to help but there so much I can do.”

“Thank you. Do you want any help?”

“Sure.”

She gave her some clothes to fold and take tags off of. She was happy to have Octavia back. She now understands why she was acting the way she was.

^*^*^*^*^

Clarke decided to go over to Bellamy’s. Murphy wanted to come with her. He didn’t want her to go by herself. She knocked and Octavia let them in.

“He upstairs in bed. Be prepared because he has girl in his bed.”

Clarke nodded.

They walked upstairs to his room and they open the door. She saw two naked figures in the bed. Clarke walked into the bathroom. She grabbed the trash can and fill it up with cold water. She walked back out to his room. She throws it on him.

“What the fuck,” he yelled sitting up on the bed.

Clarke stood there and didn’t say a word. Her face said it all. She wasn’t playing any games with him. He looked at her and he was pissed. She really didn’t care.

“Clarke, have you lost your damn mind.” Bellamy growled at her.

“Nope, but I’m going need you to get in the shower. We have things to do today.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He got out of bed with nothing on. Clarke could saw Octavia and Murphy turning around because they didn’t want to see Bellamy’s dick.

“Yes, you are. Now get your ass moving.”

He looked at her like she lost her mind, “No, I’m not. I’m staying right here.”

Clarke walked around him to the girl that was holding on to the covers to cover herself, “I think it’s time for you to go. He going to be busy today.”

She nodded her head and got up. She grab her clothes and walked out.

Clarke walked back to Bellamy with his arm cross in front his chest. “I told you I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Yes, you are. If I tell you one more time than I’m going to call Roan and Miller over to put you in shower.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would because Blake you stink. You need a shower.”

He rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She headed out to the hallway. She walked toward the guest room. She looked around and saw he painted it light pink. It was cute color for a little girl. She looked around a saw everything thrown everywhere and broken. It broke her heart to see it.

“I told Raven that’s why you shouldn’t see this. I can see it makes you sad.”

“It’s okay Murphy,” she said with a small smile.

Bellamy walked out the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He didn’t even look at them and just keep on walking to his bedroom. He trying to get dress. They walked in the room and waited for to get done.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yes, you smell well better.” Clarke teased.

“Funny,” he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

“So why are you guys here?”

“I’m going take you somewhere.”

“I’m not going any where with you. Why don’t take your boyfriend there?”

She gave him confused look then she looked at Murphy, “You know Murphy is dating my co-worker.”

“Are you sure he isn’t the father?”

“Bellamy, I know who the father of my child is.” She said grabbing a paper out of her pocket, “here.”

He took it and read it, “How you get my DNA?”

“Your sister.”

He looked at his sister that was standing in the back near the door. “How am I sure you didn’t mess with the results? You work at the hospital.”

“Bellamy, you know me better than that. So, can you shut the fuck up about you don’t know if this baby is yours.”

He didn’t say anything. He finish up getting dress. She couldn’t do anything else about the baby but she was going to try to get the old Bellamy back and better. At this moment, she doesn’t want anything from him but to get better.

“I meet you in the car when you get done. If you think about changing your mind. Murphy and Octavia was going be here to drag you out the house fighting and screaming” Clarke said before turning around leaving the room.

She went into her car and took a deep breath. She knew this was going to be hard to do, because Bellamy was her best friend. She saw he come out the house and walking toward the car. She looked at him closer and she could see that he was lost in himself right now. He opened the door and got in.

“So, are you going tell me where we going?”

“Nope. You have to wait and see.” She said starting the car and driving off.

She kept her eyes on the road because she didn’t want to face Bellamy. She didn’t want to start an argument. She could see in the corner of her eye that he looking out the window. She finally turned on the road to the cemetery and Bellamy finally broke the silence.

“Why are we here?”

“You need closure.”

“I don’t need closure. I have already been here when they had the funeral.”

She stopped the car, “Bellamy, you need closure because alcohol and sex isn’t going to help you get through this. You did the same thing when your mom died. You cut people out of your life and went down a dark path. When your mom died you weren’t this bad but you were doing same thing.”

“I'm not getting out,” he snapped back.

“Yes, you will. Even if I’m 6 months pregnant I will drag you out this car to her grave.”

He just looked at her then he groans before he opened the door. She got out the car and follow him.

“I’m here now what?”

She took a deep breath, “Tell her everything that you are feeling because you know she would never want you to hold it in.”

She saw his saw his shoulders relax before speaking, “I’m sorry Gina. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you. You were the best thing in my life. If you were living in a year then maybe I would of propose to you. You understand me and I want to give you everything. You even supported me when I told you that was going to be a dad. You didn’t make me chose.”

Clarke listen to him and she try not to cry so she looked in the sky while he talked.

“I wish you were here to help me through this. I’m so lost. You probably kill me if you knew what I was doing to myself right now. You wasn’t around when my mom died so you have no idea how I deal with lost but I wish you could of meet her. She would love you.”

He dropped to his knees, “Why you had to leave me? I want you back so bad. I don’t know what to do.”

Clarke couldn’t see his face but she knew he was crying. Bellamy has only cried once in his life that was after his mother’s funeral. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Bellamy is strong man but he has to let it out sometime. She walked up to him. She wants to hug him but she doesn’t know if that was the best idea. So, she put her hand on his shoulder. He let out a loud sob. He reached for Clarke’s hand and sat his on hers.

“I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

She was looking at the gravestone when he said it. She felt his hand squeeze hers. She looked down at him. He was looking at her. He was talking to her.

She kneels down, “I will always forgive you but I won’t forget. You need help Bellamy before I let you in this child’s life.”

He nodded at her. He got up and he help her up. They walked toward the car. He got to the door and he turn around to her gravestone, “May we meet again.”

He got into the car. She got into the car and she driving back to his house.

“Stop, take me to base.” He said.

“What?”

“Take me to my old army base. I’m going to get help for my PTSD.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I want to get better. I want to be better person for everybody. Please take me.”

“Of course, you want me tell Octavia.”

“I will call her and tell her to take care of the house while I’m gone.”

“What about work?”

“Shumway has to get over it because I need to do this.”

“If you are sure I will take you there.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

They drove 45 minutes before they made it to base. They took him. He would stay on base for a few weeks to get treatment. She was happy for him. She also knew it was the best. She also told herself that she will not let him back in her life so easily when he gets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed! ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late this week.  
> I hope ya'll enjoy!! :)

Clarke finally was on her break. The ER was ambushed by four car pile up. The only thing she wanted to do is to sit down for minute. The pregnancy is kicking her butt. She had another three months to go. She found a sit at the nurse desk. She flopped down in the chair. She looked her down and saw her ankles were swollen.

“That kind of day, huh?” Emori said organizing the charts on the desk.

“Yes, I’m counting down until my maternity leave starts. My feet are killing me.”

“You are on your feet a lot and you don’t slow down either.”

“There isn’t anytime to slow down in the ER. Also, I still got to get things done at the house before the baby comes. Thank God for Niylah for running the coffee shop lately.”

“You need a vacation.”

Clarke chuckled, “You telling me.”

“I know I don’t want to bring him up but how is Bellamy doing?”

Clarke knew the question was going to come up. Bellamy has been gone for almost three weeks. Octavia has been taking care of the house and the bills while he is gone. Octavia text her every time she talks to him to give her updates. Octavia told her that he hasn’t asked about her or the baby yet. Clarke knows it’s a process and it take time. She isn’t going to over think the situation right now.

“The last time I heard he was doing good. Octavia says that they have him on medication and also in counseling.”

“So, you haven’t talk to him?”

“No, I have been giving him space. He did the first step by getting help but he has a lot of work to do before he gets back into my life. He will always be my best friend and the father of my child. He just has to get somethings straight first before I let him back in.”

“I understand. John kept on saying that he hopes the best for Bellamy but he needs get things together. He hated the way he treated you during that time.”

Clarke nodded.

“Has he asked about the baby?”

“Not yet.”

 Emori nodded, “So, have you picked a name yet?”

“I have some ideas,”

Emori perked up, “Oh really? Come on tell me.”

“Well, I think I decided to have Aurora has the middle name.”

“That’s sweet. I know Bellamy was being a big asshole but that was nice of you. What about the last name?”

“I thought really hard about this and I haven’t really made decision yet, but I do what to give the baby the Blake name.”

“Really,” Emori asked with her eyes wide open.

“Yea, I would regret it later if I didn’t do it. If Bellamy didn’t go get help then I would of give her the Griffin name in a heartbeat. Since he made the first step, I will give him that.”

“Girl, you have a good heart because I wouldn’t have done that. I just hope you don’t regret it later.”

“Me too.” Clarke nodded, “Me too”

^*^*^*^*^*^

“So, Mr. Blake, we talked a little bit about your family life and childhood two days ago. Do you want to continue?”

Bellamy took a deep breath, “yes, Mr. James.”

“The last time you were talking about how your mother made you responsible for your sister. Where was your father?” “Gone.”

“Gone? Like dead or just took off?”

“He took off when my mom told him about me ,and Octavia’s dad took off right after my mom kicked him out the house for hitting me.”

“So, your father was abusive?”

“He wasn’t my father,” Bellamy growled then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.“My father took off long before my sister was even thought of.”

“How did that make you feel?”

“I didn’t really care because my mother was always there for me even if she wasn’t the best mom all the time.”

“Do you think that is why you don’t think the baby we talked about is not yours?”

He looked up at him, “I was mad when I said those things. I know that baby is mine.”

“Even if you are mad, why would say something so hurtful?”

“I don’t know. I thought it would make her feel like how I was feeling.”

“You wanted her to know your pain?”

“I guess. I still don’t why I did those things.”

“I think you know. You remember you said about a week ago that you knew she could find better and find somebody else that would be a better father to that child. Is that why you said those things?”

He closed his eyes, “I remember the night we had sex first time and I chocked her. I knew then that she could find better than damage person like me. I was so stupid and had sex with her again. Now I have a daughter on the way that I probably will never get to see.”

“Why you say that?”

“Clarke will never let me near my daughter after what I did. I wouldn’t blame her for it.”

“Are you sure she wouldn’t?”

“Yes.”

Bellamy knew Clarke forgave him but he did hurtful things to make her feel like he was. He wouldn’t blame Clarke from keeping the baby from him. He was sick in the head and a big asshole on top of it. He wouldn’t be surprise if she gave the baby her last name and name her the way she wants. He wouldn’t say a word about it because she has every right to.

“Have you talked to her about it?”

“No. I don’t think she would answer my calls or text if I tried.”

“You will never know until you try.”

Bellamy nodded, “Is that all sir?”

“I would like to do exercise with you. Since you have been doing good on your medication and therapy. I want you to reach out to her and your friends rebuild relationship with them again and at the next session we talk about it.”

“Yes sir.” Bellamy got up and walked out the room.

He went for a walk to get some fresh air. He was scared to text Clarke because he doesn’t want to get rejected. He would understand if she did that. He pulled out his phone and called his sister. He been calling her every two days to check in on her and the house.

_“Hello”_

“Hey O.”

_“Hey Bell, how is everything going?”_

“Good. I’m making improvements.”

_“Do you know when you going to be coming back home?”_

  
“I don’t know yet.”

“ _Well, you know the house is taking care of. I promised I haven’t had that many parties here since you been gone.”_ Octavia said laughing.

He just shook his head with a smile, “Whatever you say sis.”

_“Oh, I’m going to Clarke’s ultrasound appointment in few weeks with her and Raven.”_

Bellamy took a gulp, “How is Clarke?”

“ _She is good. The baby is kicking her butt. Raven and I have been making sure she takes it easy but she is stubborn like you.”_

Bellamy just smiled, “She is very stubborn that she reminds me of you sometimes.”

_“Whatever you say big brother. Do you want me to send you a picture of the baby if you are not back yet?”_

“I would love that if it’s okay with Clarke.”

_“Bellamy, She is fine with that. You should call her?”_

“I don’t think she wants to hear from me.”

_“You might be surprise big brother. I have to get going or I’m going to be late for work.”_

“Sure. Take care of yourself.”

_“You too big brother. I love you.”_

“I love you too.”

He hung up and thought about what his sister said. He still isn’t sure if he was ready to talk to Clarke. He had a lot to say and didn’t know how to say them yet. He looked though his contacts and saw Miller name. He hasn’t talked him awhile.

**Bellamy: Hey man. How things going?**

He waited a minute then his phone vibrated.

**BEST FRIEND: Good, how things going there?**

**Bellamy: Good. I was seeing how things are going there. I know you miss me at work.**

**BEST FRIEND: Ha!! You were the biggest pain in the ass at work. Just kidding. Everything is really the same. I think Echo misses you.**

Bellamy just groans. He was so stupid when he slept with Echo that she has been texting and calling him nonstop. He thought she would of got the hint after the first few tries.

**Bellamy: Don’t remind me. I shouldn’t have slept with her. She has been blowing up my phone.**

**BEST FRIEND: I know. She keeps on asking me and Murphy where have you been.**

**Bellamy: I have to work with her when I get back.**

**BEST FRIEND: Good luck with that man. I know your sister told her off would one day when she kept going to your house.**

**Bellamy: My sister didn’t tell me that.**

**BEST FRIEND: OH….**

Bellamy thought about what else his sister hasn’t told him over the last few weeks.

**Bellamy: What else don’t I know?**

**BEST FRIEND: If I tell you, you have to promise to don’t tell them it was me that told you.**

**Bellamy: Promise.**

**BEST FRIEND: She has been following your sister around to see where you are at. She saw your sister with Clarke one day. Echo went up to them in front Clarke’s house. She asked them where you been. They told her that they didn’t know. Echo was getting mad so she told them that she going to find out. She also told Clarke that she got pregnant just to trap you.**

Bellamy was pissed. He already hurt Clarke but Echo telling her that was a different story. Echo had no right to say those things. He knew Clarke wouldn’t get pregnant on purpose. Clarke was kind, sweet, and loving girl. She would never think about doing that. He was pissed with himself for getting her pregnant in the first place.

**Bellamy: I will take care of it.**

**BEST FRIEND: Okay. Get better soon so I can see your ugly face more.**

**Bellamy: Funny man. I will see you soon.**

Bellamy looked up Echo contacts.

**Bellamy: I don’t know what gave you the right to harass my friends and family, but it ends here. You will leave them alone. You will never talk to them ever again or help me God I will make your life miserable. You will leave the mother of my child alone. She would never trap me into anything. She is pregnant with my daughter and you are endangering my child’s life by putting stress on her. When I get back, you will have a different partner. I will never work with you again.**

He sent it and shove the phone back in his pocket. He hated that Clarke was going through all this because of his actions. He took off running to get some of the stress off of him for now.

^*^*^*^*^

Clarke was finishing up getting dress. She had so much to do on her day off. She looked in the mirror. She knew she had to buy more clothes because even her maternity clothes were getting small. The baby is very heathy that her belly looks like she almost 9 months pregnant instead of almost 8 months.

She grabbed her keys and walked out to her car. She looked over to the other side of the street. She noticed that the same car that been in front of her house the past few days. She didn’t think some body was sitting there watching her. She got in the car and she back out of her driveway. She looked behind her car and saw the car following her. She grabbed her phone and called Murphy.

“ _Hey Griffin.”_

“Murphy, I need your help.”

_“What happening? What’s wrong?”_

“Emerson is following me.”

_“How do you know that it's Emerson?”_

“Because I know what Echo’s car looks like.”

_“I’m going to put you on speaker. Miller is with me. I want you drive to the police station. We meet you there.”_

“Okay.”

_“I want you stay on the phone until we get to you.”_

“Okay,” Clarke nervously.

She keeps on looking behind her. He was getting closer to her car. She was getting scared. She wasn’t scared for herself but for the baby. She didn’t want the baby to get hurt.

“He getting close to my c-“ she was cut off when Emerson hit her car.

“ _Clarke, are you okay,”_ Murphy asked with worry in his voice.

“I’m okay. He just hit my car.”

_“Clarke, how far are from the station?”_

“Two blocks away,” Clarke said nervously.

He hit her car again. She kept both hands on the wheel to make sure she had control of the car. She knew she had to stay on the road or she would be in trouble.

_“We are here.”_

“I’m turning in.”

She turned in and she saw his car keep going. She just took a deep breath of relief. She saw Miller and Murphy in the parking lot.

“Clarke, are you okay?” Murphy yelled running toward her.

“We are fine. My car might not be.”

Miller and Murphy looked at her car. They saw the back of it. They both looked at each other before Miller finally spoke, “It’s not that bad.”

“Clarke, you need stay somewhere else for little while.”

“I can’t just leave my house. I ran last time and he is still around.”

“I think you should stay with Raven or with Jackson and I.”

“I’m not going to put people’s life on hold. Also, Miller, you don’t have the room since you and Jackson have one room apartment. Also, Raven just got a new roommate to move in with her.”

“I have idea but you are not going to like it.”

Clarke looked at Murphy with serious look, “No.”

“I don’t like the idea either but he has the most rooms right now.”

“His sister lives with him now and also he not even there. He has no room for me to sleep anyway. He just changed his other guestroom into a nursery. Also, his sister is taking up the other guest room. I am not sleeping in his bed.”

“I don’t the idea either but we don’t have choice here.”

“Yes, we do. I’m going to live in my house.”

“Clarke, Emerson has been watching your house so your house isn’t the safest right now.”

She rolled her eyes, “You think it be a good idea for two girls to live together alone while this idiot running around town.”

“She has a point.”Miller said to Murphy.

“Then we need your baby’s daddy come home.”

“No, he is getting the help he needs. He needs to get better before returning. If he comes back then there won’t be any room for me any way. I’m not taking his bed.”

“We will think of something.” Murphy said.

Clarke knew Bellamy needed the help. He needed to stay. Also, it would kind of be weird to live in his house and sleep in his bed. They might have made a baby on it almost 8 months ago but not the same. She was scared and she didn’t know what to do. She has always been able to take care of herself. She wants to protect their baby but she didn’t know how.

^*^*^*^

Bellamy was back in the same couch has he was two days ago. Some days he didn’t want to talk but he knew he had to get better.

“So, Mr. Blake did you do what I ask?”

“I didn’t. I just don’t know what to say to her besides that I am soo sorry about what I did.”

“What do you feel guilty about?”

Bellamy took a deep breath, “I feel guilty that I said all those things to her. I feel guilty that ruin her life by getting her pregnant. I feel guilty I ruin our friendship because I don’t know to keep my dick in my pants. I feel guilty that I chocked her one night because I didn’t know it was her.”

“So, what did you do about after you chocked her?”

“I grab my gun from work and I held it because I wanted to kill myself. I hurt her. I hated myself for it.”

Bellamy felt her phone vibrate but he had to wait to look at it.

“What changed your mind?”

“I thought about who I would leave behind. I didn’t want to cause pain to them by leaving them forever. I look on it now. I’m glad I didn’t do it. I would have left my daughter without a father. I would never want her to know that life.”

“You think she will know you since you told me that you hurt her mother’s feelings?”

“I hope so.”

Mr. James nodded, “I think it’s for today. I will see you in about two days again.”

“Yes sir,” Bellamy said getting up.

He walked out the room. He went out the building before he checked his phone. He saw that Murphy text him. He hasn’t talked to Murphy since Bellamy left his house to go with Clarke to the graveyard.

**Murphyy: CALL ME ASAP!!!**

He was confused but he knew it had to be serious because he didn’t want to tell him over a text. He called him.

_“Hey, I think you should come home.”_

“What? Why?”

“ _Emerson is back.”_

“What?! Is everybody okay?” Bellamy said.

He was getting worried. He left his friends and family without protection.

“ _Emerson has been staking Clarke. He followed her and almost ran her off the road.”_

Bellamy couldn’t breathe. He can’t lose Clarke or the baby. They were is his family.

“Is she okay?”

_“She shaken up but she is physically fine.”_

“Okay, I will be home tonight. Where is Clarke staying at?”

“ _We are trying figure that out since everybody has roommates or one-bedroom apartments.”_

“She can stay with me.”

_“I told her that but she said no. She thought it would be weird and also your sister lives there, so both of your bedroom is full. You remember you turn your other bedroom into a nursery.”_

“Shit, I forgot about that. She can stay in my room. I will take the couch.”

“ _She hated the idea of sleeping in your room since you have had a lot of girls in there. Also, you two have history so she thought it would be weird.”_

Bellamy could understand Clarke’s reasoning. It would be weird for her to stay in his room but he rather have her safe than dead.

“Tell her to move in with me until we get rid of Emerson. I want to keep her safe. I can’t lose her Murphy. She is my family.”

_“I know.”_

Bellamy knew Murphy wanted to say more but he didn’t. He knew it wasn’t the time to do it. They had to worry about Clarke’s safety right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome!!! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!!! ;)
> 
> You know what time it is!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

Clarke was grabbing some clothes to put in her over night bag. She finally said yes to staying with Bellamy. She hated the idea and she knows it will be weird. They haven’t talked in weeks and now they going to be stuck in a house together. 

Murphy and Miller are going to try there best to find Emerson before the baby is born. She wants to have her life back soon has she can. She has everything ready at her house when the baby does come. She doesn’t even know if the nursery at Bellamy’s house has been redone or not. 

She closed her eyes and remember that room. All the furniture was pieces. There was marks on the wall from where Bellamy throw the furniture around the room. All the stuff animals and clothes were toss all over the floor. 

“Hey Clarke, let’s get a move on,” Murphy said pulling her from her thoughts. 

“I’m coming,” she said picking her bag. 

They head toward the garage and she got into her car. Murphy drove behind and Miller drove in front of her. They were making sure that Emerson couldn’t get to her. She was scared but she wasn’t going stop her life. 

They rolled up at Bellamy’s house. Roan was there waiting on the porch with Octavia. They looked like they were talking. She hated that everybody was putting their life on hold for her. 

She walked in the living room and Raven was sitting on the couch working on her computer. Clarke sat her bags down on the floor. She didn’t know where they wanted her to put her stuff yet. 

“I glad everybody is here. Bellamy will be back tonight. Miller and I have figure out what to do to protect Clarke.”

“I don’t want to put you guys on hold for me.” Clarke said looking around the room at everybody. 

Raven put her hand on her shoulder, “we care about you. We don’t want anything to happen to you and the baby. We going to catch this guy.”

She nodded.

“Okay, while Miller, Roan, and I are not working. We will be following you around. We will also be working at work to find the bastard. Also, we don’t want you walking to your car alone at night at work. So, you need to find somebody to walk you to your car.” Murphy said standing in front her. 

Clarke hated this but the only thing she could do is nod at them.

“Also, Raven has cameras around your house so we can keep on eye on it. Octavia will be here so you won’t be alone. Bellamy will be working with us to catch him.”

She looked up at Murphy, “You sure it’s a good idea for Bellamy to return to work so soon?”

Octavia spoke up, “he said that he is ready. He will be going to counseling while he is here. He also he going make sure he takes his medication.”

“If think he will be fine then I trust him.”

“Bellamy wants to catch this guy has bad has us.” Miller said. 

After everything was plan out to protect Clarke. Everybody went home. Octavia went to bed because she had to go to work the next day. Clarke lay on the couch and watch some TV. She put a blanket over herself and she put her hand on her belly since the baby has been kicking so much when she tries to relax. 

She didn’t remember when she fell asleep but she felt somebody picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. She felt a soft bed on her body. She felt somebody cover her with blanket. Then she drifts back to sleep before she knew it.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Clarke woke up because the baby is playing with her bladder. She sat up and saw she wasn’t on the couch anymore. She knew she didn’t fall asleep there but thought back that somebody picked her up and moved her. She looked around and saw she was in Bellamy’s bedroom. 

She got up to go to the bathroom. When she got done, she waddle her way down the steps. She saw Bellamy was on the couch asleep. She couldn’t believe he was there. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. She hated that he slept on the couch when he could of had his bed. 

She walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. She grabbed the eggs and bread. She put the bread in the toaster and got the frying pan out. She put some butter on it. She started to cook the eggs. She heard somebody walking in. 

“I could have made you breakfast,” said a sleepy Bellamy. 

She looked at him, “Bellamy, I got it.”

He nodded then he sat at the bar. He watched her cook. She got everything done and then she sat beside at the bar and started to eat. 

“You know you didn’t have to move me last night.”

“Clarke, you are pregnant. You would have better sleep in my bed than you would on the couch.”

“Bellamy, I don’t want to take over your life because I had to move in here with you.” 

“Clarke, it’s my job to protect you and my daughter. I will put my life on hold to find that sick bastard for hurting my family.”

“I’m not your family, Bellamy. This baby is your family but I’m not.”

He put his hands on her cheeks, “You are my family. You have always been my family every since you walked in my life.”

She just looked at him in surprise. She couldn’t believe Bellamy called her his family. She wasn’t going to over think because she had to be strong and just co-parent with him. She still has feeling for him but she will probably never act on it again. 

“So, has everything been going better since you went to get help?” She asked to change the subject. 

“It’s been going great. I still see my counselor every few days but everything is going good. I want to thank you for pushing me to get better.”

“Bellamy, I didn’t push you. You finally decided to get help on your own. I’m happy that you did because you needed it bad. We all didn’t want to lose you.”

“I understand completely. I was going down a dark path and I needed to find another way out.”

She nodded, “So, tonight I’m taking the couch. Your bed is yours. It’s too weird to be in there.”

“Because I choked you in there?”

She looked at him in shock, “No, because we must likely conceive this little girl in there and also, we ruin our friendship in that room.”

“I’m sorry about ruining our friendship with my dick. I should of kept it in my pants then you wouldn’t have to settle on me being your child’s father.”

“You will be a great father. It’s not all your fault. It’s takes two make a baby and I kind of push you into having sex with me.”  
He smirked, “It didn’t take that much to push me to have sex with you.”

She bite her lip and just smiled. She hates that he has the effect on her like that. She didn’t want it to be easy to forgive him but she didn’t want to push him away that it backfires later. 

“I’m sorry about the things I said the last few months. I shouldn’t have said those things. I was angry and took it on you. I know I missed so much with your pregnancy that I will never get back. I hope you will let me be in my child’s life but if not, I understand completely. I was a big asshole.”

She walked up to him, “I forgave you the day I took you to get help.”

“Thank you, princess. I know I don’t deserve it but I am grateful for it.”

“Your welcome. So, what the plans today since I can’t go anywhere with anybody.”

“I was thinking about having a chill day since I started back to work tomorrow.”

“I would love that.”

They sat on the couch and they found few movies the rest of the day. It felt good to have her best friend back. If that is all she gets then she is fine with that. 

^*^*^*^*

Bellamy got to work and he couldn’t believe he been gone for a month. He glad that he went and got the help. He knew Clarke was right about going down a dark path. He had to get better for his daughter.

He got out the truck and walked into the building then enter locker room. He saw Miller and Murphy talking then he saw Dax talking to Shaw. He didn’t really want to see or talk to Dax. 

Bellamy got to his locker and started to change then Miller and Murphy walked over to him. 

“Hey,” Bellamy said sliding on his bulletproof vest. 

“Hey, does it feel weird to be back to work?” Miller asked him. 

“I little bit but I’m glad to be back.”

“How was Clarke when you left this morning?”

“She seems fine when I left her with Roan. Why? Did she say something?”

“No, I just wondering since you two haven’t see each other since you left.”

“We are good. We talked about it.”

Miller’s eyebrow went up, “About everything?”

“Well not everything but it was a start.”

“I hope you to know what you guys are doing. I can’t see her get hurt again.” Murphy said in a serious tone. 

Bellamy slam his locker, “I told her that I’m sorry so many times. I know I fucked up but all I can do is to show it to her. Hell, I don’t give a fuck if she gives my daughter my last name. I just want to be in their lives.” 

“I hope you do show her that you will do right by her.” Murphy said before walking off. 

Bellamy knew Murphy was pissed but only thing he could do is to show them that he getting better. He wants to be the best father he can be. He knows his friends are his family and always be there for him but they can only take so much. He will do everything possible to show them that he is a better man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I know it was a short one but the next one will be better.   
> This chapter is more of a filter to lead the way for the rest of the story. 
> 
> Comments are welcome.   
> (I look forward to you guys comments to give me ideas on things and also to get freed back on the storyline of a character.)   
> :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Bob and Eliza are married. I'm sooo happy for them. I so ready to see them has a couple and some wedding pictures with their faces in it. <3
> 
> I'm sorry I'm behind on posting. I'm in the middle of buying a house and packing up my old one. I haven't even got the keys yet to start painting on the new one, so it's going to be a few more weeks before we get our stuff in. I'm going to try to get chapters up has best has I can during this time. I know I had plan to end this story by the end of the summer but it might take a little longer. ;)
> 
> I'm also working on an arrange marriage fic but I will not upload that story until I'm done with it and after I'm finish with this story. :)

Clarke was trying to get dress for her doctor appointment. She put on one of Bellamy’s shirts because she gave up on the cute maternity shirts that she had. Her belly is bigger than she thought it would be. She put on some sport shorts. She walked out the bathroom to go to the kitchen. She saw Bellamy in there reading the newspaper.

“Good morning,” she said grabbing apple.

“Morning,” he said putting down the newspaper.

“What are you headed?”

“I have an doctor’s appointment this morning.”

“Who going to with you?” He asked nervously.

“Raven is going to pick me up and take me. Do you want to go?” she asked looking at him.

“If you want me to go with you I will.”

“Bellamy, you are this child’s father. You are always welcome.”

“I know but I did fuck up bad. I didn’t know if you still want me to be there.”

She walked up to him, “You did fuck up but you got help. You can come to any of my doctor appointment.”

“Okay, let me get dress first. I will take you.”

“Okay, I was hoping so because I told Raven that you were taking me since last night,” she said with smirk.

“Brave princess,” he said before heading up the stairs to get dress.

Clarke sat on the couch while he got dress. She was giving her feet a break. She had two months to go and she was ready for this to be over already. She rubs her belly. She hears Bellamy coming down the stairs.

“You ready?” he asked walking toward her.

“Yup,” she said getting off the couch.

They head to his truck. She climbs into his truck and put her seat belt on. She put her hands on her belly on the ride to the hospital. She could feel the baby kick. She grabs Bellamy’s hand and put it on her belly. They baby kicked his hand.

“I can’t believe I missed this,” he said without looking at her.

“You are here now,” she said with a smile.

They got to the doctor offices and she sign in. She sat beside Bellamy while they wait for the doctor to call her names. She sat there and she looked over to Bellamy. He looked nervous for some reason.

“You okay?”

“Yea, I was just thinking I should have been at these doctor appointments the whole time but I was asshole.”

“Bellamy, you can’t change the past but you can change the future.”

He nodded.

“Griffin,” the nurse called out.

Clarke got up with Bellamy. She got weighed and they check her blood pressure. She got into a room and sat on the table. Bellamy sat at chair that was beside the table.

“The doctor will be in here soon,” the nurse said.

Clarke and Bellamy sat in quiet. She didn’t know what to say to him. She hates that it’s awkward for them. She knows that he felt bad that he hasn’t been there for her.

“Bellamy, are you good?” she asked turning to him.

“Yea, why?” Bellamy asked while his leg bouncing and his hands in a fist.

“You look very nervous over there.”

“I’m not really nervous. I just mad at myself. I know you going say that I can’t change the past. I just know I fucked up. I hate myself everyday for it.”

“It’s okay Bellamy,” she said giving him a small smile.

Dr. Nyko walked into the room, “Hey Clarke, how is everything going?”

“Good, I’m ready for this baby to come out already.”

He chuckled, “Well, two more months to go.”

She nodded. “Well, I see that the baby’s father is here.”

“Yes, he has been out of town a lot lately.” Clarke lied turning toward Bellamy.

“Yea, my work has been crazy but I will be at all future appointments.”

“Good.”

Dr Nyko said walking toward her, “Clarke, I need you lift your shirt.”

Clarke lift her shirt. Nyko felt her stomach and measure it.

“Everything looks good. I think the next time I see you; you will have another ultrasound.”

Clarke sat up, “I’m been ready see the baby again.”

Nyko smiled, “Every mother ready to see their child. If there aren’t any other questions, I will see you in two weeks.”

Clarke nodded. Dr. Nyko walked out the room.

Clarke got up from the table and she saw Bellamy was still sitting in silence, “Are you okay?”

“Yea, I just can’t believe our daughter is going to be here in two months.”

“Me either.”

“I guess, I’ll get you home to rest.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I really cannot wait for this child to be here already.”

He smiled, “just two more months, Clarke. You got this.”

She giggled, “I wish you were the one that was pregnant.”

He laughed, “I can’t help you there but I wish I could help you out.”

“Sometimes I wish men could get pregnant to. It’s a lot of work to make a little human.”

“I think God knew that men couldn’t do all the stuff that women go through. You are strong people. My mother wasn’t the best mom but she was the strongest person I know. She took care of me and Octavia all by herself. She had bad luck with men but she raised her kids to be good people.”

Clarke put her hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, “She did raise you two well. You two might have flaws but you two care about the people you love.”

“Clarke-“

“I think it’s time to get going.” She said cutting on.

Clarke knew she should have let him finish but it wasn’t the time or the place to do so. She cares about Bellamy but she couldn’t have her feeling getting in the way.

^*^*^*^*^*

Clarke was at the coffee shop working on some paper work. She has been behind on it since she has been taking some down time. She having a babysitter everywhere she goes is getting on Clarke nerves. She knows she need to stay safe since Emerson is still out there but she wanted her freedom back. She wanted to go home. She missed her home. She knows she is more than welcome to stay at Bellamy’s home has long she wants. It’s just not the same has having her own space. Clarke was working on paper work until her phone went off with a alert. She saw she had a text message from her cousin, Josephine. Clarke rolled her eyes and put the phone back down. Josephine has always try to be better than Clarke. She becoming a doctor just like Clarke. She shows off how she is better than Clarke to her family. She tries to get Clarke’s friends to like her better than Clarke. She even wanted to date Bellamy at one time.

They were at a BBQ at Roan’s house. She knew that Clarke and Bellamy were best friend. So, she tried to get in between them by flirting with Bellamy. Of course, it didn’t work on Bellamy. He could see right through Josephine. Clarke hasn’t told her family beside her mother that she is pregnant yet so she really didn’t want Josephine finding out. She knows that her mother didn’t tell the family that she is having a baby out of wedlock. God forbid her mother would get looked down on because she didn’t raise Clarke the right way. Clarke knows Josephine would run to tell the family. She doesn’t know what she would do if Josephine find out that the father of the baby is Bellamy. Clarke took a deep breath and unlock her phone to see what she wanted in the first place. It’s been about a year and half since she text Clarke out of the blue.

**Josephine: Hey! What are you up to? I’m going to be in Polis later this week. I was wondering if we can hang out some time.**

Clarke sat back in her chair and try to figure out how she going to answer this. She knows she doesn’t like her cousin very much. She could blow her off. In the back of her mind, she really didn’t want to see and hear from her.

**Clarke: I’m so busy with work at the hospital and the coffee shop. I really don’t have any down time.**

**Josephine: I know you have few hours free to hang with your friends. You must have had time to date since you are pregnant.**

Clarke’s eyes were wide open. She couldn’t believe Josephine knew she was pregnant. There was no way for her to find out. Clarke knew that Emerson is probably watching but her cousin. She knows Josephine isn’t that crazy.

**Clarke: What are you talking about?**

**Josephine: Honey, I saw you the other day with your friend with brown hair. I was surprise that your mom hasn’t told my mom.**

Clarke bit her bottom lip. She couldn’t believe she saw her with Raven. Clarke wasn’t ready for her to know the whole story. She knew she was busted.

**Clarke: She knows but I guess she hasn’t said anything to the family.**

**Josephine: Oh….. Well, I promise not to tell if you tell me who the father is?**

The last thing Clarke wanted is for Josephine to know is Bellamy is the father. She didn’t trust Josephine with Bellamy or any guy friends that Clarke had. Josephine is conniving bitch. She wouldn’t be surprised if she try to steal Bellamy from Clarke. She can see that happening if she didn’t know Bellamy the way she does.

**Clarke: You don’t know him.**

**Josephine: oh, one night stand?**

**Clarke: No but I have to get going. Work is crazy today. It was good to talking to you.**

Clarke through her phone at her desk. She was ready to get rid of her. She didn’t want to talk to Josephine if she didn’t have to. She picked her phone up and text Bellamy and Raven. They are the only two people that knows Josephine like Clarke.

**Clarke: You guys wouldn’t believe who text me.**

**BFF: Who?**

**Clarke: Josephine.**

**BFF: WHAT?!?!**

**Bell: I haven’t heard that name in a while.**

**Clarke: She texted me out of the blue today. She wanted to know if we could hang out sometime this week. She knows I’m pregnant. She saw raven and I in town the other day.**

**BFF: You know your family going to know soon and your mom isn’t going like it. Abby should be happy that she getting a new grandchild.**

**Clarke: I know. She did ask who the father was but I didn’t tell her. My mom doesn’t like I’m not married and I’m having a baby.**

**Bell: I think that was a good idea or she would be at the house in 3 seconds.**

**BFF: true. She does love some Bellamy. If she knew he was the one that got you pregnant. She would be at his house in 2 seconds begging him to get her pregnant with his child. Hahahaha!! She probably would poke holes in the condoms.**

**Clarke: EWWWW!**

**Bell: No, I’m good. She isn’t my type.**

**BFF: When did you have a type?**

**Bell: Very funny Reyes.**

**BFF: I’m just saying. You have done brown headed girl and blonde headed girl. You have done tall and short girls. I don’t think you have a type.**

**Bell: I do have type but I’m not telling you.**

**Clarke: Okay guys, break up the cat fight.**

**BFF: come on Griffin. We just having some fun.**

Clarke just looked at her phone and she shook her head and smiled. Her friends were crazy but fun crazy. She misses time like this when Bellamy was going through his rough time. She enjoys the laugh she got from her friends.

**Clarke: I thought Josephine had a hard on for Murphy?**

**BFF: she does but she flirts with Bellamy to get under your skin.**

**Bell: that’s good to know.**

Clarke just smiled at the phone. She knew her cousin is up to something but she couldn’t worry about that right now. She had to worry about Emerson following her around. Maybe, hopefully, Josephine will stay away. Clarke didn’t want her drama right now.

^*^*^*^*^*

Bellamy got home after a long day at work. Roan and him have been working on all different cases that Shumway through at them. They are also trying to find Emerson on top of their jobs. He walked into his house and he notice it was quiet. He knew Clarke was at the coffee shop working. He knew Miller and Murphy were up there with her. He didn’t have worry if she was okay. He grabs some meat out the frig for dinner. He was going make Clarke dinner. He is trying not over think it but they seem like a normal married couple. He cooks for her, she steals his shirts, she would clean the house, and they hang out on the couch all the time. The only couple thing they didn’t do is sleep in the same bed. She sleeps in his bed and he slept on the couch.

He heard a door closed and he looked through the doorway. He saw Raven and Octavia walking in the house. They were carrying bags.

“What are you two up to?”

“If you must know, we are planning Clarke’s baby shower.” Octavia told him.

“Really? Are you two going to tell me what you have plan so far?”

“So far, we have theme. Which is ocean theme. We knew Clarke wouldn’t want a girly theme because she thinks this child going to be tomboyish.”

“Okay, what else?”

“Miller, Jackson, and Murphy are going to do the food. Also, the party is going to be here.” “Thanks for asking me,” he teased.

“Oh brother, I know you would say yes anyways. You would do anything for Clarke.”

Bellamy kept on cooking. He knew his sister is right about saying yes to Clarke most of the time.

“Who did you two invite?”

“We invited Emori, her mom, Niylah, me, Raven, Jackson, Monroe, Maya, and Harper.”

“What about the guys? I feel like Clarke wouldn’t care if there are guys there.” Bellamy said while cooking.

Raven nodded, “Hell, why not. We will add Roan, Jasper, Monty, Miller, and Murphy.”

Bellamy keep on making dinner. He didn’t say anything about him not being on guest list. He knows he has been a terrible to Clarke during her pregnancy. He could understand why he wasn’t invited to the baby shower. It hurt but he understands.

“Excuse me,” he left the kitchen and went to the bathroom. He couldn’t keep it in any longer. It hurt so much that he had to let the tears come out. He felt bad everyday on what he did to Clarke. He knew he was ass to her and the baby. Now it felt real that he wasn’t part of her life or his child life by not getting invited to the baby shower. He wasn’t going to say anything to anybody about how he felt about not being invited but he understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hope you enjoy the chapter and again I'm sorry that I'm behind on getting this chapter up.   
> I hope you enjoy me putting Josephine in the story. I kind of like the Josephine character. She is very full of herself in the show. She thinks she can do no wrong. I can't wait to learn more about her character.   
> Comments are welcome!!! :)


End file.
